Fantasía y Amor
by Filomental
Summary: Esta es la historia de un amor prohibido, y si la esencia del amor recae en la verdad y la ilusión, entonces, Svengallop es un corcel que se aprovechaba de Coloratura ¿O un amante que no hemos entendido?
1. Prólogo

Quedó implícito que un fanfic como este no podría hacerse. Y la verdad, ni en la trama de MLP:FIM ni en el fandom existe lugar para este ship. Sin embargo, la idea me ha perseguido por varias semanas. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, disfruten del fic.

* * *

Volar era posible gracias a un agregado de sal, absenta y sidra. El tiempo entonces se hacía una ilusión, día era noche, noche era día. Las lágrimas podían ser de felicidad y pena al mismo tiempo, y los colores, oh gracia celestial que llegaba ante sus ojos.

Respirar el aire viciado de un cuarto reducido; dejar atrás el dolor, el temor y la cobardía era algo tan posible por aquellos bellos momentos que constituían parte de su vida los viernes por la noche. De día podía ser un agente de estrellas en pronto ascenso a la gloria, a la fama, al reconocimiento. El color de las nubes de tormenta cercanas platicaba con sus sentimientos más profundos. Gris, obscuro, frio, el precio de escapar de ello valía la pena. No estar en sus cabales, no hallarse salvo en un reflejo distorsionado de un espejo roto meses atrás.

¿En qué se había convertido en ese corto periodo de tiempo? La ira no lo consumía, pero sí un temor profundo que no dejaba de buscarle en los rincones más recónditos de su mente, de su corazón y a veces, de su mismo entorno. Desde ese día, era un obseso por borrar su existencia, eliminaba fotos, arrojaba documentos a la hoguera, destruía todos los premios del pasado; pero el lector sabrá bien que del pasado no se puede escapar. Los recuerdos no lo esquivaban, en su fracaso reconocía que aquella era la única posible vía para mantenerse firme.

Cuando esperar no sirve para diluir las penas por un pasado tan perfecto; si en el fondo todo era ya un día más, un momento sin significado particular; cuando el corazón había escapado, torturado por el "qué hubiera sido sí" hacia el rincón de la fantasía, hasta planos irreales donde se veía a sí mismo como un corcel feliz, las medidas más extremas se tornaban racionales.

La táctica de la victoria residía en perderse, abandonarse, fuera de su cuerpo, fuera de su dolor tan incomprensible que era inútil tratar de desfogarse expresándolo a otros. Ese dolor tenía nombre, tenía causa exacta; pero esta, al igual que su felicidad, era ilusoria.

La sequía de su espíritu se resignó a cultivar frutos infértiles de un árbol sembrado por causa de aquella ilusión. No le mantenía ni vivo ni muerto, solo agonizante. El mañana era irrelevante si no vivía de aquella forma, si no vivía siendo lo que gustaba ser y haciendo que la ilusión fuera real.

¿Se preguntaría ella si fue su mejor amiga en toda su vida? ¿Se enteraría alguna vez que su amistad era tan peculiar que ningún poni nunca la entendería? ¿Le importaría siquiera el saberlo?

Ahora tenía dos, quizás tres yeguas y un corcel que no llenaban el espacio vacío que ella dejó. Camuflando su decepción, su pena así como su rabia, cuidaba de sus carreras; era el más grande representante de estrellas en ascenso.

Dinero, reconocimiento, amigos falsos, estrellas que lo adoraban y le demostraban su afecto, nada… eso era lo que tenía: nada.

El vértigo por caer en la locura le mantenía cuerdo, realizando sus tareas, siendo el representante ideal, cuidando carreras, impulsándolas, asistiendo a fiestas vacías para él. Estando en algunas portadas de revistas junto a las estrellas que tanto le adoraban.

El sabor agrio de boca que la combinación le dejaba pronto le devolvió a la realidad, pasándose la lengua por los dientes volvía a saborear los restos de su festín de alegría temporal o al menos de evasión de la cruda realidad.

Viéndose al espejo de nuevo. Estaba más flaco, su melena apenas cuidada para mantener la imagen, su semblante, tan recio a mostrarse que simplemente se ocultaba tras la expresión de un corcel idiota, indiferente ante los sentimientos de los demás. El miedo volvería a fluir por sus venas, estaba cerca de perder los estribos. Con premura salió de su habitación para rebuscar entre los papeles.

"Blue Star" Decía en un pequeño listado de ideas que tenía al respecto.

Un cambio de imagen para la futura estrella del pop de Equestria era primordial, necesitaba algo más fresco, mandar al diablo los colores fríos, era tiempo de que una yegua tomara la iniciativa con colores cálidos, rosa, amarillo, naranja. Sí, esos podían ser buenos colores; sin embargo, casi nada podía vencer a un color salmón o un rubí bien planteado en un vestuario.

Esa joven yegua necesitaba clases para vocalizar y su desenvolvimiento tanto en escenario como en entrevistas era un completo caos. Aunque tenía algo bastante propio al poner un casco delante del otro mientras observaba tímidamente. Sumado a las pecas que tenía cerca de los ojos era sin duda un rostro inolvidable.

Bien, en esto solo quienes arriesgan todo pueden vencer. Convencido de esa máxima, el corcel comenzó a redactar cartas para los diseñadores de modas, efectos de escenario, al maestro de etiqueta al entrenador, a la propia artista y a unas cuantas estrellas para planificar las primeras colaboraciones; Blue Star tenía un talento natural para hacer letras bastante motivantes y al mismo tiempo críticas. Era una patada en los flancos a Sapphire Shores y al mismo tiempo una esperanza por vivir feliz.

Mmm… Si sumaba ese talento en el coro de un rap de J-Dow, otra de las estrellas que representaba, lograrían crear un tema épico, trágico al inicio, romántico negro y quizás cómico.

Al instante escribió sobre un folder que titulaba "para mañana". Con el tiempo, el estilo de Blue Star se puliría, había que proveerle de una buena experiencia con otros artistas, con otros géneros. Por ello debía darse con estrellas de su nivel en un inicio para no frustrarla ni opacarla, después con estrellas de mayor grado para motivarla.

En los documentos que debía revisar al respecto, se encontraba una pila de revistas que debía revisar meticulosamente. No obstante, no lograría ello sin el ambiente adecuado encendió la radio para escuchar los últimos hits que siempre daban a conocer en ese horario. El contenido de la publicación era pues una entrevista realizada a la mismísima Blue Star.

" _Ahora todo está claro para mí, el significado de mar que tienes es muy profundo. No te negaré que sigo tu música por su letra. Pero hay una duda trascendental que surge nuestros lectores y confieso que en mí también, desearíamos saber:_

 _¿Cuál poni es tu inspiración?_

 _BS: hay varios ponis que me inspiran, está mi personaje histórico favorito: Smart Cookie, mi princesa favorita: Cadance, mi escritor favorito._

 _LW: Seamos más específicos entonces, en el mundo de la música, quién te inspiró._

 _BS: esa es una pregunta sencilla, desde pequeña, estuve inspirada por la música de la Condesa Coloratura, que se cambió a Rara. No he dejado de seguirla_ "…

Tan solo leer su nombre fue suficiente para que regresase el dolor insoportable; en un santiamén, perdió todo el control que mantenía, las ideas se esfumaron, su vista se nubló. Con sus cascos tomó la revista para romper la página, despedazarla hasta donde se pudiera. Ese nombre estaba prohibido, como su significado fantasioso, como el cálido abrazo que alguna vez sintió, como el contacto de ese sueño hecho realidad.

La textura de su piel, el color de sus ojos; la perfección de su andar y su poder en su interior, su única amiga fiel. Sus vómitos eran lógicos, estaba asqueado, asqueado de lo que era, de lo que se había convertido a causa de unas cuantas ponis que jamás pudieron entenderle.

Sus lágrimas eran expresión de un dolor auténtico, viciada de este, su mente estuvo a punto de colapsar en tantas ocasiones que ya ni le importaba durante el periodo que duraba ese ataque; estaba solo, ausente, no tenía nada, vacío, frío. Necesitaba de ese abrazo cálido, necesitaba de ella; sin embargo, ella ya no existía más.

Bastó un abrazo para calmarlo, bastó que en un ensayo le cantara directamente a él. No hizo falta juramento de fidelidad, no hizo falta decirle que ella era su más grande amiga. Todo estaba supuesto. Pero llegó la tormenta, llegó el final del sueño y cuando despertó, no era más que él.

Y ella… no era más que ella.

La radio continuaba transmitiendo un tema particularmente movido, aunque bastante cliché en cuanto a la letra; pues trataba de un amor no correspondido que en el fondo; para él no era más que patético. Pues el cantante hacía una pregunta sencilla de responder.

 _La gente del barrio anda comentando, que tú me estás usando y que apena te cure, saldrás volando y yo voy a quedar pagando. La gente del barrio anda comentando, que tú me estás usando y que apena te cure, saldrás volando y yo voy a quedar pagando._

 _Ay dime, dime, dime, si te vas con él…_

\- ¡Cállate! – Gritó el corcel centrando toda su furia en arrojar la radio contra la pared, un pequeño sonido a implosión se escuchó provenir desde dentro del aparato. El sonido se fue; la tortura tan siquiera osó disminuir.

No había cabida en los recovecos de su alma para acallar sus gritos. La perdiste, decían estos. Echaría fuera a Blue Star, no quería a nadie que gustase de aquella pseudo artista original. No podía evitar maldecir a la yegua vaquera que había arruinado todo, la ilusión. De una sola intervención había acabado con un amor tan perfecto que era solemnemente frágil. Ese que no volvería a tener jamás, aquel que había sustraído su corazón para desaparecer insensiblemente de este fluir que llamamos vida.

El pánico no tardó en abordarle nuevamente; debilitado, apenas pudo caminar pues llegaban los mareos, haciendo del piso una superficie móvil, no sentía sus cascos y su garganta comenzaba a taparse. En un tiempo tan corto como perverso, a eso se había reducido aquel amor. Se lanzó contra el piso sucio de aquella habitación que cada vez le era más familiar.

El coctel para evadir el pánico estaba preparado, podría afrontar el lapso. Sin embargo, poco antes de tomar la primera jarra; se presentó ante sus ojos la yegua que más detestaba, aquella que más daño le había hecho en toda su vida.

Rara, decía en la foto de la revista que había tratado de destruir con todas sus ansias. Su imagen bastó para recordarle la voz de aquella yegua, tan fina como versátil. Tan hermosa como única. No había cabida ni esperanza. Su traición merecía la pena del peor de los castigos; pero también ameritaba la ruina del corcel, ameritaba un final rápido pues ya nada de él tenía valor fuera de la ilusión, tampoco ella; pues jamás volvería.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a escapar, sus fuerzas fueron fulminadas; dejando caer el jarro con el dulce néctar que podía mantenerlo agónico el tiempo suficiente para no estar hundido de forma tan patética, no le quedó de otra más que ver su sonrisa, su silueta, aquel par de ojos que en un pasado podían hipnotizar a través de un velo. Y esa yegua vaquera ingenua que nunca pudo comprender lo que la Condesa Coloratura era en realidad: ¿Qué más se podía esperar de una poni sin el talante necesario para observar aquella perfección?

Podía perdonarla porque nunca supo lo que hizo, pero a esa Rara, a ella jamás podría por la traición que supuso.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Comenzó a gemir el corcel ahogado en una pena que lo llevó al piso, sin capacidad para levantarse, sin un cuerpo en específico, se confundió con la base fría de concreto sobre la cual se hallaba o se halló tiempo atrás.

Dejaba por perdida toda esperanza de respuesta, no estaba lo suficientemente demente como para ver o escuchar hablar a una fotografía.

Y sin más, por una casualidad enorme, un ruido provino desde su oficina improvisada.

" _Así es yeguas y corceles, la gira de Rara ha sufrido una ligera modificación; ahora pasará por nuestra hermosa ciudad dentro de tres días"._

Observando el techo, el corcel de pelaje blanco deseó no escuchar su nombre nunca más, deseaba poder olvidarla; pero hacerlo era olvidarse a sí mismo.

Ella estaría en la ciudad, no podría evitar saber de ella, no podría evitar ver su imagen en la calle. No podía evitar que ella existiera para torturarlo, arrebatándole con su existencia su felicidad. Entonces, el miedo se hizo decisión y la decisión fue clara:

Él debía ir a esa función y acabar con el problema de una buena vez.

/*

El final de un concierto era quizás un momento que solo una artista como ella podía apreciar en su totalidad; evidentemente, no veía que todos abandonaran el lugar. Sino que se dirigía a su vestidor en donde le esperaba una taza de té con manzanilla y miel, uno de sus favoritos porque podía devolverle una calma y porque el aroma de aquella flor de uso variado le recordaba el lugar de donde provenía.

Su experiencia en aquellos rubros le indicaba que era mejor tomarlo tibio y tomarse unos segundos para soportar el bajón del concierto. Pues, los efectos de la música a alto volumen, del desempeño coreográfico ensayado con precisión, dejaban sentirse luego de un tiempo y a ello se debía que el descanso fuera necesario para algunas yeguas.

No obstante, la yegua pudo extraer una sonrisa sincera para verla en el espejo. Era cierto, puede que reconquistar a sus fans fuese una tarea complicada; pero lo había logrado con un éxito relativo. Veía el vaso lleno. No muchos artistas lograban tener a los mismos fans luego de un cambio tan drástico. Su expresión era sincera, puesto que finalmente podía ser ella misma.

El valor de la lección de Applejack todavía se dejaba sentir en su actuar. A veces no lograba encontrar el conjunto adecuado, otras solía buscarlo. Pero pronto rememoraba lo sucedido meses atrás. _"Nadie puede lastimarte como aquellos en quienes confías"_ esa era una de las frases que había escrito en un tema inédito. Claro, no deseaba hacerle daño, la venganza no estaba en sus planes y si lo pensaba bien, ella cargaba con parte de la culpa de lo sucedido.

\- Señorita Rara, los carros ya llegaron.

\- Por supuesto, solo dame unos segundos. – Respondió la ya ronca yegua, tomando su té. Disfrutando la dulzura de este y observando el lugar.

Sus posesiones más preciadas para sus giras eran unas cuantas fotos cuidadosamente colocadas en una funda de plástico transparente que se podía abrir así como un tríptico. Allí dentro estaban las personas más importantes: sus padres, algunos amigos que obviamente no visitaba muy a menudo, la misma Sapphire Shores, cuya amistad era muy reciente. Pero no habían perdido ocasión para salir del hotel a una escapada por Canterlot.

Era pues una colección de ponis importantes, era curioso, en todo ese tiempo siempre se cuestionó la razón por la cual ese corcel seguía allí; era una foto recortada de una revista. A él jamás le gustó aparecer en alguna. Si lo hizo fue porque era necesario y nada más.

\- Salud, por los que están a mi lado y por los que se fueron. – habló consigo misma la estrella renovada. Dando la última probada a la infusión de la que tanto gustaba.

Saliendo del camerino, procuró no dejar sus fotos.

El camino de regreso fue el habituado en las grandes ciudades de Equestria: calles anchas, algo bloqueadas cerca del centro, particularmente las calles aledañas al lugar donde se llevó a cabo el concierto.

Las luces que pasaban por el carro limosina que la dirigía hasta su hotel jugaban con las sombras; no podía negarlo, estaba exhausta. Evidentemente, habían otras cosas que podría hacer, pero por esa noche prefería descansar. Lo notó hace bastante tiempo atrás, cuando observaba su mini álbum de fotos, automáticamente deseaba descansar en la habitación de su hotel. Cuando no lo hacía, acostumbraba salir con algunos de sus amigos artistas.

La bohemia era un estilo de vida de significado tan grande como el número de artistas que se habían declarado o a los que se les había achacado aquellos términos. Y ella también podía tener una propia; aunque claro, disfrutar de diferentes placeres en un remolino que solía terminar en la mañana del día siguiente, con algún dolor de cabeza ocasional y a veces con algún corcel atractivo era algo que se permitía dentro de ciertos límites.

Su cabeza estaba saliendo del concierto, era natural que las ideas se entrecruzaran, estaba acostumbrada a ello; visitaría pronto a su amiga de la infancia. También estaba dispuesta a planear algún jardín en su casa en su lugar de origen y también era una magnífica idea dejar de buscar razones para unas vacaciones. Las necesitaba.

En realidad, lo que sí necesitaba era una buena ducha, quitarse el sudor, dejarse llevar por un baño de burbujas y… bah, una ducha y ya… no tenía ganas para hacer toda la operación para preparar la bañera.

El ascensor la dejó en el pent-house, la vista era perfecta, daba vista a toda la ciudad de Trottingham, en realidad eran dos pisos, el superior de la mitad del tamaño del inferior, conectados por una escalera en media luna, una luz azul obscura y tenue la iluminaba desde abajo; mientras que algunas columnas tenían una forma algo curva por estética; unas ventanas que cubrían el frente de todo el edificio equivalían en aquella habitación a toda una pared de vidrio que dejaba ingresar la luz de la ciudad.

Con prontitud la yegua apagó las luces, salvo por la que iluminaba las escaleras y algunas violetas que cubrían el techo; la cama estaba en el piso superior. Ya se había hospedado previamente allí antes.

No, sus ganas de tomar la ducha se esfumaron, sus cascos la dirigieron a las escaleras; subiendo con lentitud.

Allí estaba, blanca, suave, circular, la cama donde pasaría unas horas reparadoras antes del siguiente día. Sus ojos se abrieron ante un hallazgo; sobre la cama se encontraba un ramo de lavandas; eran las flores que él siempre le obsequiaba de aquella forma particular, con la excusa de que sus fans lo habían hecho.

No… eso no era posible.

Él siempre dijo que la lavanda ayuda a tener un sueño profundo.

Todo pasó de forma veloz, sintió un fuerte empujón que la llevó directamente a la cama.

Estaba exhausta, trataba de aplicar su fuerza que, al ser una poni terrestre, era lo suficientemente grande como para quitarse de encima a la mayoría de los captores. Pero sus músculos estaban completamente relajados, eran como plumas, apenas sentía sus extremidades. Terriblemente asustada trató de gritar, pero un casco fue a dar con su boca inmediatamente para evitarle cualquier intento de alzar su voz.

\- Shhh, no te resistas. – Era su voz, pudo reconocerla casi de inmediato.

Su respiración, al contrario de agitarse, se hacía más lenta, más leve. El corcel estaba a su lado en la cama; es más, estaba sobre ella, aplicando su peso para cautivarla. Algo estaba pasando.

Cual pesadilla, no podía moverse, solo podía apreciar cómo aquel corcel despreciable le tapaba la boca; fue cuestión de un minuto más para que sus ojos se cerraran por completo.

\- ¿Svengallop? – Apenas pudo pronunciar de forma torpe por el casco en su boca.

\- Duerme Condesa… - Fue lo último que escuchó antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo.

* * *

La idea de este fic me viene siguiendo desde hace semanas atrás. Y me venció de pronto. No tiene relación con ningún otro fanfic y antes de cualquier malentendido, no tendrá contenido Clop, Gore u otros que impliquen violencia explícita.


	2. Cuatro paredes

El transcurso de la mañana traía pues la movilización de ponis ya fuere para hospedarse o abandonar el hotel Feather and Horseshoes de Ponyhattan, con sus cuatro estrellas se encontraba en ascenso desde una pequeña idea de los cuatro hermanos, dos pegasos y ponis terrestres propietarios del lugar.

El elegante vestíbulo tenía asientos de color vino, las alfombras naranjas y un techo a cinco metros, apenas visible por cortinas blancas, amarillas y verde aguas que bajaban un metro con motivos diferentes; acompañados por candelabros en cinco puntos precisos y desde donde bajaban las cortinas produciendo un efecto bastante agradable a la vista y con un perjuicio de luz casi inexistente por la correcta adecuación de estas últimas.

Los ponis preferían aquel hotel por el precio de hospedaje y porque su atención casi podía igualar a uno de cinco estrellas. Con el tránsito de ponis el vestíbulo estaba lleno; sin embargo, los lugares donde sentarse a leer el periódico estaban vacíos; la cafetería tenía el mejor desayuno de toda la ciudad y hasta a la competencia le constaba ello.

Un café con aroma bastante fuerte, de sabor agrio y con un toque de naranja, así era el desayuno de un joven corcel que, sentado en una de las mesitas café ocre se situaban en la cafetería del hotel. Degustaba de la fragancia que despedía, saboreaba el líquido caliente. A temperatura exacta para no quemarle la lengua pero dejando sentir su calor. Sí, en definitiva era un desayuno digno para un corcel como él.

Los motivos por los cuales se encontraba allí eran pues de naturaleza sumamente importante para él. A dos años de conseguir su Cutie Mark, tuvo la revelación de que alguna vez llegaría a la capital de los artistas de toda índole. Sí, Ponyhattan era el lugar donde nacían, crecían y se despedían a toda clase de pintores, escultores, cantantes… cualquier cosa que fuera arte, el lugar a donde debía dirigirse, era allí.

El estilo de vida artístico era posible al tiempo que también era una ciudad constreñida por el tráfico, movida por las intensas actividades y sobre todo, por una población que tenía un estilo de vida completamente diferente al de su ciudad natal.

Aquello que le apasionaba era en particular cooperar con los artistas; lo que muchos llamaban representantes apenas comenzaban a entrar en auge en ese entonces. Con la llegada de la música a gran escala. También llegaban nuevas ocupaciones, teloneros, preparadores de bastidores, de implementos para el arte, la suya era una profesión, un estilo de vida con cierta antigüedad. Mas hasta ese entonces no se lo tomó como algo necesario o serio.

Su recorrido por aquellas sendas en el pasado amateur era pues algo de lo que debía olvidarse, solo le servían las experiencias que conducían a alguna clase de conocimiento. Había conversado con varios potenciales artistas; pero su vocación se inclinaba más a la música. Solo allí se encontraba la mezcla de las características que a él le gustaba ver, articular, criticar, mejorar y también dejar ser.

Alguno que otro estaba interesado, ciertamente, al ser una profesión reconocida recientemente, pocos podían ver cuál poni era un buen representante; el discernir generalmente se hace después de adquirir experiencia.

Un cantante de Soul, una guitarrista de capacidades sublimes, una banda de Rock que apenas tenía idea de organizar un concierto… sí, allí lo necesitaban, incluso ellos pudieron percatarse de ello. El problema era que él, pese a todas estas ofertas, no se sentía del todo seguro. Existía algo que siempre le había tenido preocupado, una preocupación que jamás pudo llegar a concretar en una serie de preguntas o problemas con claridad. Aparecía de pronto por lapsos de tiempo demasiado cortos como para tratarlo con lógica. Tampoco era un corcel que gustara de pensar o abstraerse todo el tiempo.

\- Buenos días. – Escuchó de pronto a través del sistema de sonido que tenía el lugar. De inmediato volteó la cabeza para ver a una yegua, algunos años más joven que él.

Entonces, cual lobo analiza y observa detalladamente a su presa; Svengallop centró toda su atención en aquella yegua.

Evidentemente, era joven, buen tiempo para lanzarse al mundo de la música a gran escala, pero no era suficiente, tampoco ser bonita o hermosa. Aunque no era nada desfavorable tener ambas; esta yegua en particular, no era ninguna supermodelo; aunque sí esbelta y tenía un rostro con potencial para más de un tipo de peinado.

Llevaba una guitarra en sus cascos; era típico iniciar carreras en lugares como aquel, ambientando desayunos; pocos eran los y las ponis que lograban ascender con velocidad extrema. Sin embargo, podía afirmar que las leyendas casi siempre siguieron ese camino. Guitarra. Era un instrumento bastante multiuso; pero por el aspecto de esta y el modo en el cual la yegua lo mantenía se asemejaba a los artistas de regiones como Appleloosa, o tal vez, lugares aledaños.

Pronto pudo percatarse de la inseguridad que sufría; apenas tenía el valor para estar ahí; la iluminación de las ventanas lograba hacer visible la expresión; un defecto de la luz de día. El arreglo que llevaba, si es que lo hacía, era demasiado simple. No en el buen sentido de tener algo auténtico, sino en el sentido de llevar una vestimenta típica de músicos de gran escala hasta un reduccionismo de tener una rosa en la melena, unas herraduras poco llamativas, un vestido de color azul. No, estaba incómoda dentro de aquella vestimenta, estaba observándolos a todos.

Bastaron cinco segundos para que la conexión entre ella y los comensales se perdiese, el interés por ella murió, dejando lugar a las conversaciones de mesa. Así terminaba un intento; el público ya había dado su veredicto.

En sus nervios, al tratar de comenzar con un rasgueo de la guitarra, se equivocó de acordes. Si bien no conocía lo que fuese a interpretar, podía adivinar varios de sus pensamientos con ver sus expresiones. Su casco derecho trasero comenzaba a temblar, mientras que su cola empezaba a levantarse ligeramente.

Equestria… - Un hilillo de su voz salió de la armonía que estaba componiendo - lleno de amor, donde armonía hay.

Nuestra bandera, en lo alto está. – Nuevamente pasaba lo mismo, solo que esta vez, dio un pequeño pisoteo con su casco derecho, imperceptible para los ponis presentes.

Todos la mirarán. Equestria es un lugar, donde encontrarás la verdadera amistad. Equestria es mi hogar… - Seguramente la canción tenía una continuación. Sin embargo, uno de los corceles se acercó.

\- Disculpe señorita, estamos tratando un tema importante en la mesa de allá… nos gustaría que por favor…

Así, se humillaba, se clavaba una daga en el autoestima de una yegua en semejante situación; siendo sincero, ni él hubiera podido tolerar ello.

En silencio, la yegua asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que comenzó a bajar del pequeño escenario. Era el final. Por un momento, el corcel de pelaje marmolado maldijo al corcel ese que había detenido ese intento. Ella estaba tratando de iniciar con su carrera en la música por el amor de Celestia.

Pero, aquella yegua no mostró ningún semblante de lo que estuviese sintiendo. Definitivamente era u orgullosa o tenía un carácter lo suficientemente férreo para fingir frialdad en un momento tan intenso.

A ese punto, él había notado algo que muchos en ese lugar no. Tenía talento; pero ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo. El ascenso en aquella música seguía algunas reglas, era un arte especial en más de un sentido y ella solo comprendía uno de ellos, el principal, saber hacer algo interesante. Observó como la yegua recogía su guitarra para largarse por una puerta trasera.

No, no podía ver un talento desperdiciarse por una mala experiencia. Aquella puerta daba a un pequeño callejón que conducía a una calle bastante transitada. No esperó más; tomó una de las donas que le habían servido junto a su café y galopó en dirección a la yegua.

/*

Los ojos azules de la yegua se abrieron, para verse en medio de un lugar diferente a donde los había cerrado. En un instante las imágenes de lo sucedido momentos antes de dormir fueron rememorados en una sucesión tan veloz que en menos de un segundo había saltado de la cama. Dónde estaba… qué… qué había pasado exactamente.

Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente. Estaba metida en el piso superior de algún lugar, a la distancia no se observaba vestigio alguno de la ciudad donde había cerrado los ojos. Definitivamente no estaba en el hotel. Tampoco a las afueras de la ciudad. Habían colinas a lo lejos; también árboles teñidos de azul por la gran distancia… ¿Dónde estaba?

Sus cascos la guiaron con lentitud hacia una puerta corrediza, hecha de aluminio y vidrio; a través de ella era posible observar las afueras de aquel lugar. Trató de moverla. Pero como era posible intuirlo; estaba cerrada.

\- ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! ¡Me tienen atrapada aquí!

Sus cascos inútilmente trataban de romper el vidrio; simplemente rebotaba de forma estruendosa, mientras, por un tiempo corto, el material transparente se movía como si fuese gelatina. Una ventana cercana, se encontrada revestida por rejas de alambre bastante grueso como para oponer una resistencia extensa. Desesperada, la yegua gritó nuevamente.

A los pocos segundos pudo percatarse del sonido de la madera de las escaleras crujiendo al paso de los cascos de algún poni que las subía. Era él, de ello no cabía ninguna duda. Cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, la cabeza de este se asomó para observarla directamente; en contra de toda reacción, tarde le llegó la idea de tratar de noquearlo para salir a todo galope del lugar.

Su cola se metió entre sus patas, rodeando la derecha, su melena de pronto pareció hacerse lisa; sus ojos observaron con cierto temblor a su captor. En ningún momento pensó, o tan siquiera imaginó que algo así pudiese ser posible.

\- No grites, ningún poni te va a escuchar… y más importante aún, no arruines tu voz en vano. – Le espetó el corcel dejando sobre el piso unas alforjas.

Hasta ese momento, la yegua no pudo percatarse de las lágrimas que habían corrido el maquillaje que llevaba la noche pasada; había soltado algunas mientras trataba de salir… o quizás mientras tuvo el susto de su vida. ¡No! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Aquel corcel era un unicornio, una poni de tierra tranquilamente podría someterlo a la fuerza.

Su primer paso fue lento, lo suficiente para indicarle sus intenciones. El corcel dio marcha atrás casi de inmediato, con unos reflejos o miedo increíble se dirigió a la puerta blanca. En su galope, la yegua dio en menos de dos segundos con ella; solo para observar unos barrotes de metal que si suponían una barrera impenetrable por ella.

\- Desayuna un poco…

Muda, la yegua dio varios pasos atrás; aquel lugar era todo, menos una residencia común para cualquier poni.

\- Mandé a hacer esto varios meses atrás… pensé en todo. – Alegó el corcel, sentándose en una parte del pasillo. Observando las paredes púrpuras de este; sin voltearse a verla. – No saldrás de aquí Coloratura. – Finiquitó continuando en la posición en la cual se encontraba.

Y así, un frio corte llegaba directamente a la garganta de la de ojos azules; era como una pesadilla, simplemente se sentía desahuciada, abandonada, sola; el temor ingresó para calar hasta en sus huesos, produciéndole un escalofrió que pareció extenderse por horas, aunque solo hubiesen pasado unos segundos desde que el corcel se expresó de forma tan conclusiva y breve. Enmudecida por completo, entumecida hasta lo más profundo, la yegua quedó temporalmente petrificada.

El llanto se apaciguaba, el miedo, el pánico que lo siguió día tras día, cual condenado sin verdugo recibía entonces una pausa, un desfase. Si el mundo era un traidor, a él no le importaría sacar lo peor de su alma.

El tiempo nada curaba a un poni como él; había corroído su espíritu. El alma, si es que existía en endeble criatura, había abandonado el mundo hace ya un buen rato. Quién veía en el cristal un semblante de su flaqueza interna ahora podía ver en la pared púrpura, algo resquebrajada por las modificaciones que sufrió la habitación-celda. Y sin embargo, en aquella prisión destinada a confinar a la traidora hallaba una felicidad inmensa.

Tiempo, tiempo era algo con lo cual no pudo contar desde el trágico día. Se jugaba, dentro de esas paredes, el poder de tratar con el tiempo, de hacerlo suyo. Enmascarado con la fría expresión del indolente, del desquiciado, su figura por poco parecía una estatua al delirio. Mas su desesperanza pronto se trastornó hasta apaciguarlo, adormecido estiraba sus cascos sobre el piso de madera.

Hermosa pared, pared hermosa… oh, cómo podían cobrar importancia las cosas más mínimas en momentos como aquellos. El agrio trago que lograba evadirle del miedo ya no era necesario. Ahora tenía todo lo que necesitaba. No importaba nada más.

Pero pronto su mente comenzó a viciarse por el mañana, por el después; la mejor parte de sus planes columbrados con la mayor de sus esperanzas, con el único rincón de un interior erosionado que todavía podía ser congraciado por algo de luz, algo de esperanza, de dulzura.

Fue ese el instante en el que volteó para verla finalmente… allí estaba.

Sus ojos reflejaban un miedo evidente, el mismo que tuvo alguna vez frente al público; su intento por lanzársele para poder escapar era comprensible. Y sin embargo, era la única criatura invaluable para él, la única que realmente podía significar algo. ¿Tanto tiempo se había tardado en comprenderlo? Necesitó de la distancia, de la soledad, necesitó caer al abismo para percatarse del mundo que suponía aquella yegua.

Y sin embargo, también ella estaba pervertida. Pero al ver aquellos ojos, por mucho que pronto demostraran un coraje que empezaba a levantarse a gritarle cosas que ya ni entendía; supo que la esencia seguía allí; aquello que hacía tan especial aquella yegua. En su ofuscada percepción, los ponis veían belleza en cosas sumamente horribles. No, la belleza verdadera se encontraba en el fondo del interior de aquella yegua.

No hacían falta romances, no hacían falta velas, ni sonetos; mucho menos hacían falta poemas. NO hacía falta conquistarla. Su corazón era un agregado, su belleza yacía en un lugar todavía más recóndito que aquellas frivolidades. Mucho más en el fondo y al mismo tiempo tan inaccesible para tantos…

Una sonrisa se le extendió. Ignorando el intento de la yegua por tratar de darle en la cabeza con una pera que le llevó de desayuno, conjuntamente con otros ingredientes de una buena nutrición. O quizás si le dio en la cabeza; no interesaba. La calidez en su corazón, la emoción por el después era un anestésico, un calmante… era su todo.

\- ¡Sácame de aquí maldita sea!… ¡Sácame de aquí desgraciado! ¡¿Me oyes?! – La yegua tomó otra de las peras para arrojarla directamente a la cabeza del corcel. Mas este parecía inmune a sus intentos de hacerle entrar en razón.

Después de quince minutos de sus gritos a todo pulmón, cuando sus fuerzas finalmente comenzaron a ceder; mientras su mente entraba en cuenta de que le estaba hablando a una pared más; se desesperó. Aquel, había perdido toda posible equinidad. Aquellos ojos perdían toda luz, solo para poder compararse con esas imitaciones de cristal que, por alguna razón, perdían toda calidez.

¿Hablaba con otra pared? Desesperada, la yegua se acercó a los barrotes, los gritos cesaron…

\- Por… favor… déjame salir. – Las lágrimas volvían a salir. – Te juro que no le diré a nadie… - Cerrando los ojos, la yegua sentía cómo su garganta se llenaba de un nudo que no le dejó respirar por un rato.

\- No llores. Comprende que no puedo dejarte salir de aquí… Coloratura, no quiero verte llorar. – La voz del corcel estaba llena de un sufrimiento auténtico, se acercó y respondió de forma inmediata

Inaudito, su captor había pasado de ser un objeto sin sentimientos a un poni que sufría conjuntamente con ella. Su maquillaje corriéndose, sus orejas llevadas hacia atrás, su melena, presa del pánico, completamente enrollada, despeinada y con un rostro donde el miedo y la extrañeza se mezclaban, con los labios temblándole, con los ojos entrecerradas.

Pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrer todo su lomo cuando el unicornio tomó un mechón rebelde de su melena que se había recorrido delante de su rostro, para posicionarlo detrás de su oreja izquierda. Como acto reflejo, cerró sus patas traseras, para comenzar a retroceder de los barrotes, sin dejar de observarlo directamente, atenta para reaccionar ante cualquier acción que él realizara.

\- Entonces déjame ir… Svengallop… te lo ruego… yo… te prometo que olvidaré todo esto…

\- No. Rómpeme el corazón con tu llanto si quieres. Pero no dejaré que te vayas… - Sentenció el de pelaje blanco.

Rara estuvo a punto de tratar de alcanzarlo entre los barrotes; sin embargo, él se apartó inmediatamente. Aquella barrera era lo único que impedía que la yegua utilizara sus fuerzas para poner sus cascos sobre el cuello de su captor.

El corcel se levantó del piso para retirarse, mientras los gritos de la yegua regresaban. El tiempo se congraciaba con quienes sabían aprovecharlo; y Svengallop no era un corcel que lo desperdiciara sin más; tenía muchos más preparativos que realizar. Desapareció en una de las esquinas del pasillo; bajó las escaleras para salir de la casa donde mantenía prisionera a una de las yeguas más famosas de toda Equestria.

Tiempo, solo el tiempo podría develar lo que el mañana deparaba. Los ojos de la yegua observaron desde los cristales y la extraña superficie transparente; cómo el corcel se perdía entre las plantaciones de lo que parecía ser trigo; desvaneciéndose entre el follaje. Todo era una completa locura.

* * *

El mayor consejo que me dieron jamás fue: no dejes un fanfic recién iniciado con pausas mayores a dos semanas. Y lamentablemente, rompí con aquella regla. Para los pocos lectores que quedan, espero que les esté gustando o al menos, llamando la atención; nos leemos pronto y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este trabajo un tanto extraño.


	3. Cuidados

\- Anda, cómelo, no te lo preguntaré otra vez. – Bromeó entre dientes el corcel.

\- Gra… gracias. – Expresó la yegua, tomando la dona con sus cascos. Observando de reojo al sujeto que estaba frente a ella.

Tenía un aspecto bastante serio; aunque estaba finalizando la etapa en la cual los corceles cambian de voz. La forma en la cual hablaba develaba una completa seguridad en sus palabras; se reclinaba sobre sus cascos delanteros; lo cual enviaba su cabeza unos centímetros más sobre la línea que estos dibujaban; pero, como segunda consecuencia, levantaba la cola unos cuantos centímetro y su melena, aunque rizada, con un color intenso como lo era el bermellón, poseía una alineamiento equivalente a ambos lados de su cabeza. Aquello definitivamente entraba en el porte militar de Equestria.

Y sin embargo, se dirigía con palabras suaves y era bastante amable con ella.

Por supuesto que Coloratura no era una yegua que dejara ver su dolor; algo usual en las ponis de tierra, al menos así se mantenía entre las conversaciones de los corceles. Fuese orgullo u otra causa, aquella yegua no dejaba ver la clara vergüenza que pasó, mucho menos el impacto doloroso que siempre conllevaba ello. Pero lo extraño era que ese orgullo herido no se refugió tras un manto de azoro, bajo el cual, el más mínimo intento de echar un casco era interpretado como un sentimiento de pena que suponía verla como menos.

Observándolo de reojo mientras comía la dona, con su melena con peinado natural; ese que la melena y cola de los ponis solían adoptar de forma casi natural, pero alterable al gusto. Aquella yegua tenía una voz baja, ni quebrada ni a punto de estarlo. De los presentes en la cafetería, tan solo él pudo identificar la gran virtud de esa voz. Era clara, tanto que daba un anticipo de las capacidades que tenía para ejecutar el canto.

\- Ay no… expresó de pronto la yegua observando su vestido.

Como casi todo callejón urbano, aquel era utilizado como un depositario de cajas vacías de restaurantes o negocios cercanos y, en el caso de tener una cocina como de aquel hotel, también tenía un sumidero para llevarse el agua utilizada dentro de la cocina Equestre. Su vestido había estado en contacto con el agua residual por algún rato, desde que fue interceptada por el corcel y se sentó. El agua servida que todavía quedaba en las imperfecciones de las áreas aledañas al sumidero tenía un fuerte olor a remolachas, especialidad de la noche anterior.

Las manchas de aquel vegetal eran unas de las peores. Fue ese el momento exacto en el que la yegua se levantó para ver mejor el desastre.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Estaba dispuesta a dejar salir finalmente una lágrima por la impotencia que sentía al respecto, todo… todo le había salido mal hasta ese instante. Pero al mismo tiempo, fue justo antes de dejarla salir; que sintió el contacto de la para pata del corcel en la cruz. Sorprendida lo observó, no le había dado ninguna confianza para hacerlo.

\- Oye, yo conozco a un sujeto que puede arreglar estas manchas y te podría ayudar.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué era tan amable con ella? Un corcel como aquel podría tener las yeguas que deseara sin necesidad de estar haciéndoles favores… tampoco era normal que actuasen así; generalmente la yegua era la que… ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Cuando reaccionó ya estaban fuera del callejón. Había sido llevada hasta allí. Frenó sus pasos.

\- Mira yo te agradezco por todo pero… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – Soltó de repente la yegua, su voz se había vuelto un poco más intensa y aunque apenas su rostro dejaba atrás la expresión de perdida que tuvo hace unos instantes. Se hizo sentir claramente por el corcel.

El corcel ni le dibujó una sonrisa, ni adoptó una expresión de desdeño por plantear aquella pregunta. Solo la observó con detenimiento por un segundo.

\- Quiero oírte cantar. – Fue la respuesta que éste lanzó. – Quiero oír tu voz otra vez. – Aclaró comenzando a caminar. – Vamos, que mientras sea fresca tendrá solución. – Continuó señalando el vestido. Poco antes de encaminarse nuevamente.

Dos cuadras fuero suficientes para llegar a la tintorería que el corcel conocía por diversas experiencias pasadas. Atendía una pareja de ponis, la una con un pelaje morado y pelo abultado de color azul con líneas magentas, junto a unos ojos aguamarinas; él con un color de pelaje pardo, una melena bermellón y unos ojos negros carbón.

\- Svengallop, ya me preguntaba cuándo regresarías, y por lo visto estás bien acompañado.

El corcel negó con la cabeza al tiempo de acercarse al mostrador, con Coloratura siguiéndole lentamente, ciertamente aquello era todo menos una situación normal. De donde fuese que ese sujeto hubiese salido estaba siendo demasiado bueno como para no dudar, aunque fuese por solo un segundo.

\- Señorita, ¿Me permite el vestido por favor? – Preguntó el corcel, despabilando a la yegua que, aseveró de inmediato, quitándose la prenda casi instantáneamente.

Fue en ese instante, y solo en ese instante en el cual los ojos tangelos de Svengallop observaron el flanco de la yegua y esta se percató de ello. Algo usual en viniendo de un poni; pero al instante este la observó fijamente.

\- No me sorprende que tu Cutie Mark tenga que ver con la música. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás en esto? – Comenzó otra plática.

Desde hace ya varios minutos que dejó de hablarle, para empezar de nuevo. Coloratura, entre confundida y sorprendida por aquello en lo cual el corcel se había fijado hicieron que guardara silencio por un momento. Olvidando el tiempo exacto, por un breve segundo, se quedó mirándolo, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que ese corcel deseaba de ella. Sin encontrar respuesta en unos ojos serios, pero firmes, fríos, pero al mismo tiempo atrapantes.

\- Me tomará media hora arreglarlo, descuide señorita, estará como nuevo. – Explicó el corcel poco antes de entrar a una habitación separada por una elegante cortina roja.

\- Hay un parque aquí cerca. – Expresó la yegua, mientras organizaba varios trajes dentro de un ropero demasiado grande como para ser de uso personal.

\- Buena idea. – Expresó el corcel de melena enrulada.

Salieron ambos de la tintorería cuando finalmente, Coloratura no pudo contener los nervios y se paró de repente. El corcel se volteó para observarla nuevamente.

\- Enserio. Dime, ¿Por qué haces esto? – Inquirió con una voz más seca, preocupada, observándolo con los ojos apenados por la pregunta y con los cascos delanteros ligeramente inclinados hacia atrás.

Svengallop giró la cabeza unos pocos grados, para sonreír.

\- Lo siento, sé que esto te sonará extraño, pero si llegamos al parque te mostraré por qué. – Explicó poco antes de darse la vuelta e ir caminando.

Acompañar a un corcel que no conocía hacia un parque de una ciudad como Ponyhattan, no podía pasarle nada. Pero el misterio con el cual él se conducía, su voz que, siendo una mezcla de un dandi con un refinamiento y agudeza a la par, era usada con una seguridad y firmeza que rompían de forma irónica con la misma; su postura casi militar, en contra de su vestimenta cuidadosamente seleccionada. Aquel corcel era una andanada de contradicciones.

Allí estaba, caminando con toda la seguridad de que ella lo seguiría, sin mirar atrás siquiera debido a esa convicción; como una yegua con la belleza suficiente para conocer la faceta de los corceles pretendientes que era, Coloratura reconocía el comportamiento de un galante. Mas, aquel corcel no lo era ni lo pretendía siquiera… no la pretendía a ella, no tenía en mente llevarla a una habitación del hotel para pasar el rato, tampoco pretendía conquistarla… eso era lo diferente de él, en la frialdad de sus intenciones residía pues, algo que no podía descifrar, algo lejano, ajeno, oculto.

Pero al mismo tiempo, era tan amable y servil con ella... Insistía en serlo, por alguna razón, alguna razón que desconocía.

Sus pasos avanzaron lentos, dubitativos, expectantes ante cualquier indicio que pudiese darle razones para dar marcha atrás; nada…

Los parques de Ponyhattan eran, a diferencia de lo que muchos creerían de una ciudad donde el glamur y la fama estaban patentes, bastante humildes con relación a los jardines de Canterlot, los parques de Applewood, el diseño urbanístico de Baltimare, o la perfección en orden, manejo de luz y de escultura de los parques del Imperio de Cristal.

Aquel no tenía nada en particular, nada, solo unas cuantas bancas de madera, rodeando una gran maceta de piedra para un durazno cuyas flores daban el único color altisonante con el gris del concreto, empedrado, el camino se hacía apreciablemente mejor para los cascos; y sin embargo, la simpleza salía del minimalismo, asaltando de pronto al individuo una falta de calidez dentro de esos espacios públicos; por ello estos no tenían visitantes.

El corcel extraño no pensó en sentarse, se aproximó a un rincón de aquel parque menesteroso; la yegua observó cómo, en un pequeño espacio dispuesto para tener algunas cuantas flores, aquel se paraba frente a unas cuantas, esperándola. Sabía que la estaba esperando y pasó a incorporársele, manteniendo una distancia de un metro.

\- ¿Conoces la flor de tinta? – Le cuestionó mientras observaba un botón todavía sin abrir.

\- No, ni siquiera sabía que existían. – Se explicó la yegua.

\- Son las flores más hermosas que he visto en mi vida; las trajeron aquí porque este lugar necesita algo que esté a la altura de su fama. Pero ningún poni sabe cuidarlas, vi una silvestre cuando era pequeño, son extremadamente hermosas, tienen un color intenso y a media noche sus pétalos exudan un líquido del mismo color. Pero son verdaderamente pocas las que llegan a ese estado. Necesitan de muchos cuidados que hasta los mejores botánicos, jardineros y herbosteros desconocen.

\- Deben ser muy hermosas.

\- Sí, cuando no están cuidadas como debe ser, se tornan grises y arrojan un olor rancio al aire que ahuyenta a cualquiera. ¿Sabes? Pasa lo mismo con varios artistas. Muchos son como la maleza, surgen de la nada, saben adecuarse vivir prosperar y mostrar sus atributos sin ningún cuidado más que el que se proveen a sí mismos. Y otros, son como esta flor, requieren de cuidos únicos para mostrar su belleza auténtica.

Cuando el corcel observó a la yegua, sus ojos prácticamente podía ver lo más profundo de la yegua, esta observó completamente hipnotizada aquel par de ojos que no observaban en ella su belleza. En ella algo había, algo que nunca nadie podría ver más que él. Algo en lo profundo de su alma, si es que así se le podía llamar.

*/

El aire estaba viciado, el miedo daba marcha, avanzaba para desvanecerse, en algún momento Coloratura comenzó a preguntarse ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo Svengallop prácticamente la había secuestrado de un hotel?

¿Cómo era posible que un poni hiciera todo esto solo para vengarse de ella?

Y sin embargo, mientras sentía el fluir cálido del agua bajando por su cuello, para perderse entre el pelaje de su cuello y volver al agua que contenía la bañera en la cual se hallaba, podía observarse a sí misma presa de un corcel al que ya no lograba entender. Sobre el cual las preguntas del cómo, el cuándo y el con qué perdían importancia frente a otra más importante.

La culpa de aquella pregunta podía residir en el sedante que le fue aplicado de forma tal que no la dejó inconsciente, manteniéndola entre despierta y dormida, no podía mover su cuerpo; pero si sus ojos, podía sentir. Podía escuchar el agua moviéndose, sentía la almohada en su cabeza a medio mojar, sentía las burbujas, la tibieza exacta, tal cual le gustaba; lo sentía todo y al mismo tiempo estaba confundida, nada de aquello tenía sentido alguno.

Su casco derecho delantero fue levantado con la magia del corcel, para ser acariciado con una esponja; había varios pétalos flotando en el agua.

Sus ojos se toparon con los del corcel. En estos no había maldad, no había nada que pudiera reconocer, solo ese mismo misterio con el cual siempre estuvieron imbuidos. El copioso líquido se sentía más pesado que de costumbre, asemejándose a una prisión.

No le hablaba, no decía absolutamente nada, solo parecía estar concentrado en acicalarla por completo, quitarle hasta la última mota de polvo, la última mancha.

Entonces su mente volvió a la pregunta importante: Por qué.

¿Por qué aquel hacía todo aquello? ¿Por qué nunca pudo comprenderlo en realidad? atosigada por aquellas cuestiones, la de ojos aguamarina sintió cómo su cabeza era levantada brevemente por la misma magia, después de que su casco delantero fuera depositado suavemente en la bañera, para que un sentir una substancia en su melena , por el olor, dedujo que era específicamente para ello; de un momento a otro, su cuerpo fue manipulado dentro del agua para sentarse; los cascos del corcel entonces comenzaron a masajear su cuero cabelludo, tratando su melena de forma casi profesional.

Pasando por su cuello, por su cabeza, con el cuidado y delicadeza que la yegua no pudo sentir nada más que una mezcla de temor, nerviosismo, estrés y en cierta forma, extrañeza.

El efecto del sedante no se perdía, por mucho que lo deseara. La espuma del shampoo [NA: o shampú, champú esta palabra siempre me causa problemas] comenzaba a deslizarse por el rostro, sus ojos observaron una ventana cercana, era un escape, una salida. Podía noquearlo y salir de allí por esa ventana; pero el maldito sedante se lo impedía.

Y a fin de cuentas, su mente hacía una regresión a la cuestión del porqué. ¿Por qué ese corcel estaba haciendo todo eso? ¿Por qué no acababa con todo de una vez? Su mente había maquinado tantas finalidades diferentes para su posible plan en los tres días que estuvo prisionera que había llegado a la peor de ellas.

En ese momento recordaba exactamente cómo sería ese mal. Aquel corcel la había secuestrado para vengarse de ella, la cuidaba y lavaba para una sola finalidad… deseaba poseerla para así mancillarla de formas horribles; presentía que ese largo baño era precisamente para prepararla para el momento cumbre. En su mente pulularon tantos momentos imaginados que no supo ponerles límites. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Procuraría hacerle sufrir durante todo el acto? ¿Tomaría fotos para ridiculizarla frente a toda Equestria? ¿Pretendería dañarla hasta no poder más?

Y pensar que hace pocos años atrás…

\- Tu mayor defecto fue siempre el no saber cuidar tu melena. – Le especificó el corcel de repente. Mientras usaba un acondicionador. – las puntas Coloratura, las puntas… siempre las puntas. – Advirtió mientras concentraba sus cuidados en el área indicada.

Su lengua estaba dormida, al igual que su boca, no podía decir nada, mover los ojos para tratar de observar al corcel que estaba detrás de ella. No podía lograrlo. Su cuerpo era manejado como si de un maniquí completamente articulado se tratase, lo movía a su voluntad, y a ella, no le quedaba más que experimentar aterrada cómo este la controlaba. Si el la soltaba caería.

El dolor se cierne sobre la desilusión del objeto anhelado. Los anhelos más profundo nunca colapsan cuando hay esperanza. Soltarse, otear la obscuridad y librarse finalmente de todo, entrar en un sueño profundo o despertarse finalmente siempre se consideró una salida por él. Lo vil carece de definición justamente porque todos anhelamos.

Perseguir durante días, ahogado en la desesperación que compusieron tristes horas, minutos y segundos en la obscuridad de aquel cuarto donde toda su inmundicia, tanto en carácter como en su esencia misma, finalmente llegaba a una pausa verdadera. El roce de su pelaje eran espinas que se clavaban contra las áreas más sensibles de sus cascos, sentir su cuerpo en ese estado era cargar con un peso preciado, pero también prohibido y desgarrador.

Pero aun así, se afanaba en terminar su tarea, limpiar a la yegua de todas sus impurezas era algo que tomaría tiempo, no importaba nada más que eso, disponía de bastante. En medio del loable esfuerzo, seguía viendo las imperfecciones que la yegua había adquirido con el paso del tiempo y ni siquiera habían pasado dos años.

Muchos corceles podrían soñar estar en una situación similar, tener a una artista tan hermosa, tan talentosa en la bañera, con rosas, con todo el romance que ello implica, ingresar en la bañera, explorar hasta el último centímetro del cuerpo de la yegua hasta que la respiración o el cansancio frenase sus ansias. Después, tomarla entre los cascos y hacer que su dulce voz mencione su nombre mientras el acto fuese realizado, mientras demuestra su todo su amor; hasta que finalmente ambos pudieran fundirse en un beso que sellara su pasión en las cuatro paredes de la privacidad.

El contacto directo con su piel era algo que nunca soportó, tampoco su mirada inquisidora, siempre se negó a mostrar más afecto del necesario. De nada sirve para el que un amor semejante poseyera. Porque su amor no se entregaba, su amor era tan intenso que ningún poni podría soportarlo.

Pero así como el amante más trágico, él también sentía dolor, él estaba afligido; mas nunca sintió un rencor auténtico, estaba lastimado por la poni a la que más había amado. Escudriñó razones, se lanzó a la caza de reemplazos. Pero ni comprender las causas ni hallar substitutas tuvo efecto.

Cuando finalmente terminó, la levantó en el aire con su magia. Para depositarla sobre su lomo, así, con su cabeza bailoteando al son de sus pasos por el pasillo del baño a su cárcel observaba el rostro serio del corcel.

La yegua sintió un piquete en el lomo, como reflejo trató de mover el casco para quitar lo que fuese ello; pero solo se movió levemente. ¡Pero se movió!

Pero, en contra de toda esperanza, la yegua supo que no podría recuperar el movimiento a tiempo, Svengallop llevaría a cabo su plan antes de que pudiera defenderse siquiera. Con ello en la mente, soltó una lágrima al momento de ser acostada sobre la cama, sobre una toalla, observó al corcel, quien la envolvió en la misma. Podía mover levemente la lengua.

\- Ya está, te traeré tu almuerzo en una hora. – Advirtió el corcel poco antes de darse media vuelta.

Allí estaba otra vez, el miedo se hacía patente en la yegua, su desesperación por salir de allí solo se agigantaba minuto a minuto.

\- Ya hazlo… deja de torturarme y acaba con esto de una vez. – Pudo pronunciar con cierta dificultad.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó el corcel mientras la observaba.

\- Tú sabes, házmelo, libra toda tu furia y déjame ir… yo… no diré nada a nadie jamás. – Dijo la yegua mientras las lágrimas salían.

Justo en ese instante, el corcel cerró los ojos, mientras sus cejas se arqueaban, una lágrima era expulsada por su ojo derecho.

\- No sabes cómo me lastimas, cómo me has lastimado desde ese día. Si tan solo lo sintieras sabrías que te amo. – Expresó el corcel poco antes de marcharse, dejando a la yegua completamente paralizada sobre la cama.

* * *

Ajá, seguramente muchos pensaron que llegaría una escena propia de un fic M o M+. Pero no, algún día escribiré Clop, pero no aquí XD – revelo mi obscuro secreto, que en esto me está influenciando el cambio del legendario dibujante Uotapo- aunque si me arriesgo será para replantear el clop (aunque tengo muchas chances de fracasar).

Lamento la demora, me dio un pequeño bloqueo, no pude imaginar nada durante toda una semana, fue una locura. Espero que les esté gustando. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Azar y Misterio

\- Así que, ya llevas un buen recorrido en este mundo de la música. – Trató de entender el corcel.

\- Sí, estoy aquí por una semana ya.

\- Entiendo.

El mundo de la música de grandes masas tenía reglas, reglas que en la mayoría de los casos supeditaban a la capacidad artística. Romper barreras era fácil para aquellos que se atenían a lo acostumbrado, a lo común. Para ser común había que aparentar serlo y eso era algo que Svengallop conocía al derecho y al revés.

En el fondo, esa era la razón principal por la cual su talento se hacía cada vez más acuciante, el arte para el pópulo, para el común era pues, completamente distinto del que era hecho para unos pocos, es más, el arte que se hacía para uno mismo podía tener contenidos tan complejos, tan enrevesados que el común jamás podría entenderlo.

Peinado, vestimenta, poses, palabras, actitudes, preocupaciones, problemas. Sí, el común deseaba algo que pudieran comprender, algo que pudiera ser común a todos. De cada cien artistas que trataban de quebrar lo común lanzándose al vacío de la competencia, de la búsqueda de espacios, reconocimientos, tan solo uno lograba resquebrajar el suelo del arte para el común. Pero tan siquiera cambiaba a fórmula.

Lo novedoso siempre fue el aspecto, cómo se mostraba, cómo se decía, lo que se mostraba, lo que se decía eran eternos. No mutaban en esencia, solo en la forma en la cual se los mostraba, en la música estaba el plus, el enorme plus de que el sonido era mudo, hablaba directamente con las emociones, no dejaba entrever un trasfondo de pensamiento, porque carecía de un lenguaje donde hubiera reflexiones, más allá de las notas que se escribían, que se podían analizar y deducir con el oído agudizado. Después llegaron las letras y desde entonces, la música comenzó a ser el lugar donde tuvo lugar también el pensamiento comunicado directamente a todos.

Pero hasta en medio de todo esto, yacía una fragilidad, un punto de inflexión: los ponis hacían música para otros ponis. Ese hecho era la clave de todo esto, Svengallop era plenamente consciente de ello, conocía estas leyes, conocía a fondo lo que la música de masas era, lo que necesitaba y también entendía a la perfección cómo armar el rompecabezas interno de quienes tuvieran el talento.

El silencio en el cual aquel corcel había ingresado de repente, llamó la atención de la yegua que, sentada en la misma banca, observaba el árbol. La analogía de las plantas y los artistas la tenían confundida ¿Qué quiso decir realmente? No pudo saberlo en ese instante.

\- En un inicio, toqué en mi pueblo natal, y me fue bien, gusté bastante allá. Varios me dijeron que yo podía llegar más lejos, que podría probar suerte en las grandes ligas.

La yegua también se calló por unos instantes.

\- ¿Entonces qué? – Preguntó el corcel levantando una ceja para observarla con toda su atención.

\- Pues les hice caso, viajé hasta esta ciudad, sabía que si en algún lugar podría surgir, sería aquí. Pero desde que llegué no me ha ido para nada bien.

La yegua mostraba un semblante bastante controlado, bastante calmado como para ser cierto, era evidente que podía guardarse su pena, su dolor. Sea como fuere, el unicornio esperó unos segundos antes de hablar… el silencio podía ser la mejor petición de habla de lo que muchos podrían imaginar.

\- Primero empecé en hoteles de cinco estrellas, pero no impresionaba a nadie; siempre me vieron como si fuera una extraña.

\- ¿Como el idiota que te pidió que te callaras? – Cuestionó Svengallop dejando de hacer contacto visual, si lo mantenía por mucho tiempo, la yegua se pondría nerviosa y para una conversación como la que mantenían era esencial que no se cortara de repente.

\- Más o menos, algunos fueron peores... hasta que llegué al hotel donde me viste. Después de eso, solo me queda una última opción: un local llamado Heaven's Cloud.

¡No podría haber tenido más tino! Y al mismo tiempo, no podía ser más infortunada.

\- Me presentaré esta noche, gracias por todo lo que hiciste, te lo agradezco de todo corazón; pero no tengo con que pagarte. – Explicó la yegua moviendo su cabeza a un costado para evitar el contacto visual directo.

\- Con oírte será suficiente. – Le respondió de inmediato el corcel, poco antes de levantarse de la banca. Ella hizo lo propio.

\- Seguramente ya está mi vestido, lo necesitaré para esta noche. – Arguyó la Coloratura para salir del lugar. – Enserio gracias… te estaré esperando. – Se despidió, sin saber qué más hacer exactamente.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Le respondió el corcel. – Déjalo todo a mi cuenta Coloratura. – Concluyó antes de ver cómo aquella asentía con la cabeza al tiempo de doblar en la cuadra. Sí, definitivamente estaría presente pero no solo como un poni que va a escuchar lo nuevo que hay para ofrecer, no.

Un corcel que ha cooperado con distintas bandas, sin llegar a ser exactamente su representante y también con otras que lo deseaban como representante, tenía sus beneficios. Entre estos se encontraba la capacidad de cobrar y pedir favores a diferentes integrantes de bandas o artistas, la producción de artistas del común era en su mayoría, fruto de las oportunidades y por ellas se pagaba o se era favorecido, el favor se cobraba, se hacía. No existía artista que no le debiera fama a otro artista. Bien, había encontrado a la poni, sin escucharla bien, sin conocerla del todo, sin siquiera una audición, supo que ella tenía eso que ningún otro artista que conocía tenía.

Primero optó por conseguir a un bajista, después a un compositor, la libreta de contactos y amistades de un poni enérgico en el mundo de la representación como lo era él podía verse altamente recompensada por las horas de esfuerzo puestas en su trabajo. Sí, desde sus inicios, Svengallop se había ganado un renombre a la par de favores.

Después, consultó a un departamento de modas, en especial a un amigo que tenía en una boutique cercana. En menos de seis horas tenía todo preparado, salvo claro, por un lugar en primera fila en Heaven's Cloud. Para impresión suya, tuvo que conseguir un favor de un mago reconocido por trabajar en la memoria. Tuvo que invitar un poco de sidra a un grupo de amigos para poder granjearse la posibilidad de estar en primera fila ante los artistas que comenzaban a lanzarse al mundo de la música. Conseguido aquello, solo le restaba la parte más fundamental. Se dirigió hasta el gran camarote, donde todas las estrellas nuevas se cambiaban en conjunto.

El guardia desde luego, era mucho más flexible, dejándolo pasar al decirle quién era y a qué había ido al lugar. El pasillo de Heaven's Cloud hacia el escenario estaba plagado de diferentes luces mal ubicadas, de tal forma que proveían un aspecto entre tenebroso y poco claro, incluso la alfombra afelpada perdía su toque tranquilizante porque todo el camino estaba lleno de sombras constantes. Cuando llegó finalmente a la puerta con una gran estrella, ingresó sin pensarlo más.

Dentro, yacían ocupados al menos diez grupos diferentes; existía un foco de color rojo en el extremo superior derecho del marco de la puerta. Era la llamada para el siguiente grupo. El gran camarote era un lugar con múltiples mesas, sofás, una barra común de bebidas, el piso de madera y una mejor iluminación, las paredes celestes con estrellas alineadas en el extremo aledaño al techo. Cuando la luz roja comenzó a iluminar la pared, una terna de ponis, dos yeguas y un macho pasaron, por su aspecto, supo que eran del estilo funk. Les hizo una señal de buena suerte, bajando la cabeza ladeada levemente, mientras cerraba los ojos.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a la yegua, la cual, sentada en un taburete afinaba su guitarra; inhaló y exhaló con bastante lentitud para calmar sus nervios; después, se le aproximó. Por alguna razón, esta se percató de su presencia mucho antes de que él siquiera se presentara delante de ella. Sus mirada no era de sorpresa; pero tampoco era de alegría o simpatía. Sus cejas temblaban levemente, su mandíbula estaba haciendo una presión innecesaria, poniéndose rígida e hinchándose de forma sutil, la yegua se encontraba nerviosa y percibir ello era un talento propio de un representante como Svengallop. Se acercó a la hembra con absoluta soltura.

\- ¿Nerviosa?

\- Sí… esta es mi última oportunidad, después tendré que volver a mi ciudad. – Explicó concisamente la yegua, mientras se levantaba de la butaca. – Al menos tengo asegurado un poni entre el público. – Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa débil, tímida. Que como una huella en la arena se borró prontamente.

\- No, tienes mucho más que eso Coloratura, tienes tu talento y me tienes a mí. – Se apresuró a decir el corcel, esta vez no pudo evitar un pequeño desvarío en su voz.

\- Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste, enserio que sí. – Las cejas de la yegua pronto se arquearon, su hocico se arrugaba cerca de su nariz, mientras que sus cascos pisaban fuertemente, comenzaba a enfurecerse. – Pero lo que menos necesito es un poni especial. – Le dijo, con un tono seco; por lo visto, aquel corcel realmente buscaba algo más con ella que solo ayudarla.

\- No… me malinterpretas. – La yegua no dejó de verlo con molestia. – yo quiero que tu voz sea escuchada, yo quiero que tu tengas éxito hoy porque yo deseo ser tu representante. – Le respondió el corcel con una mirada completamente seria y manteniendo su postura que la yegua, a partir de ese día, siempre reconocería como propia de su representante.

\- ¿Representante? Lo siento, pero yo todavía no tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio…

\- Escúchame, no quiero ser tu representante porque tengas algo que ofrecerme ahora, eso vendrá después… ahora solo quiero que salgas y dejes a todos allá afuera con la boca abierta. – Expresó el corcel mientras mantenía su postura firme. Su interlocutora no ocultaba su anonadamiento.

\- Pero ¿Cómo, si aquí no les gusta lo que yo hago?

\- Les gustará algún día; pero en tu caso, primero debes ganártelos… una vez que lo logres, seguirán el estilo que tú quieras. – Afirmó el corcel mientras la luz roja se encendía nuevamente.

Entonces, la yegua le dio el lomo, callada, ocultaba sus temores; era común que un artista hiciera aquello, el terror de que su obra no pudiera ganarse la aceptación inmediata del público. La indiferencia, no existe mejor arma contra un artista o quien esté convencido de tener una voz que merece ser escuchada y la yegua ya la había probado con bastante recurrencia.

\- Solo si aceptas no enfurecerte si no logro nada allá afuera.

\- Coloratura, hoy no será así. – Entonces el corcel sacó una hoja de papel. – Sé que puedes cantar esto sin ensayar, todo será fácil.

La yegua observó la letra, impresionada observó al corcel con una duda más que evidente.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando; pero créeme, resultará. – Explicó el corcel con una auténtica seguridad en sus palabras.

\- No es mío, no podría…

\- Tienes la mejor voz que he escuchado, te amarán por ella después de que escuchen lo que tienes que decir. Ahora toma esta agua, te ayudará a quitarte la tensión. – Expresó el corcel, haciendo levitar un vaso en el aire.

\- Pero ¿Condesa? ¿Estás seguro? – Sin prestarle atención al gesto.

Entonces la yegua sintió como su casco derecho era alcanzado por el izquierdo del corcel.

\- Confía en mí. Allá afuera hay todo un conjunto listo para actuar contigo por esta única vez.

\- Pero yo soy solista.

\- Lo sé, nadie acompañará tu voz, solo deja que toquen sus instrumentos y que los bailarines bailen, los deslumbraras.

\- Yo… cómo se supone que recuerde todo esto. – Añadió la yegua repentinamente, señalando el papel con la letra que cantaría dentro de unos minutos.

\- Déjate llevar por lo que sientes desde hace tiempo, debes estar frustrada, tal vez sientas algo de resentimiento contra el público. – La yegua, sincerada, con una confianza inexplicable, asintió en silencio, bajando la mirada. – Eso es porque asumiste el papel que deseaban, ellos se creen con la capacidad de decidir sobre qué música es buena o mala. ¿Entiendes? Te juzgaste por lo que ellos decían y ahora, ahora te toca a ti. Recuerda eso y créeme que recordarás toda la letra. – Le explicó el corcel, cuando la luz roja se encendió nuevamente, la yegua salió hacia el escenario, observando hacia atrás, para ver cómo el corcel le invitaba a seguir adelante con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Toma el agua, te ayudará a bajar los nervios… viejo truco. – Expresó el corcel acercándole el vaso nuevamente. La yegua obedeció.

\- Hablaste de bailarines también. – Cuestionó la yegua con una ceja levantada. Aquel sujeto enserio estaba demente; pero al diablo, no tenía ya nada que perder.

\- Déjate llevar por la música Condesa, déjate llevar por la letra y las actuaciones de ellos, yo sé que puedes hacerlo. Estaré cerca todo el tiempo. – Explicaba el corcel mirándola con completa concentración. – Esta es tu noche Condesa, tuya y de ningún poni más.

\- Está bien. – Concluyó la yegua, tragando su saliva, esperando que, de alguna forma, su pánico se fuera con esta.

Mientras pasaba hacia el final del pasillo, la alfombra, increíblemente, por su textura, lograba tranquilizarla al sentirla en sus cascos. Las alas del vestido se deslizaban suavemente, mientras trataba de vencer el pánico escénico que ultimadamente regresaba a acosarla con mayor fuerza.

Cuando subió al escenario, notó al instante, la presencia de una banda ensamblada solo para apoyarla y solo durante ese día; consistía en una yegua con un saxofón, dos bailarines, una pianista, una baterista y un bajista, quienes la saludaron. El más cercano, el bajista, fue el primero y el único en hablarle aquella noche.

\- Debes ser especial para Svengallop, se cobró casi todos los favores que le deben para traernos aquí. Los bailarines te darán pistas de lo que debes hacer, no es tan complicado.

Irrumpió inmediatamente un maestro de ceremonias, era el dueño y un artista recurrente del lugar. Alguien que parecía llevar el rap en las venas y con un espíritu bastante cooperativo.

\- Buenas, ¿qué micrófono usarás novata? – Preguntó, dirigiéndose a la yegua haciendo levitar dos tipos diferentes en el aire. – El fijo o el móvil… ambos son dinámicos. – Explicó el corcel, mostrando dos diferentes, uno era el que conocía desde hace un buen tiempo y el otro, era mucho más pequeño y tenía distintas cintas con forma de unas riendas.

Coloratura estaba a punto de escoger micrófono fijo; pero el corcel negó con la cabeza.

\- Si vas a actuar con tus bailarines necesitas el móvil; déjame ponértelo. – Le dijo el corcel y antes siquiera de que Coloratura pudiera percatarse, el micrófono pequeño, pero ajustado a su cabeza estaba a la altura de su boca, asegurado a su cuello y con un parlante del otro lado.

\- Tu representante me dijo que necesitabas unos segundos más, así que te daré treinta, buena suerte grupo y que esta noche el lugar reviente. – Animó el maestro de ceremonias. Obteniendo unas cuantas respuestas del efímero grupo.

Los segundos pasaron rápido, algunos de los principales le infundieron calma diciéndole unas pocas palabras como "calma, lo harás bien" "déjate llevar" "Te guiaremos, todo estará bien". Al momento final, un modista llegó al lugar observándola atentamente, llevaba al menos tres vestidos elegantes, la yegua pensó que trataría de ponérselos en el acto. Pero solo los dejó al alcance de los bailarines, la baterista se levantó con una expresión sorprendida para hablarle.

\- ¿A ti también te lo cobró Boots? – Le preguntó.

\- Sí, creo que ha usado todos sus contactos. – Afirmó el

\- Te quedarás a ver al nuevo talento de Equestria ¿Cierto? – Cuestionó la saxofonista.

\- Por supuesto, no me lo perdería. – Alegó el modista mientras salía del escenario.

Diez segundos estaba nerviosa; pero por alguna razón podía recordar toda la letra, era una locura. Svengallop no mintió en eso. Ahora solo debía combatir el pánico escénico, usó el truco que solía mantener desde pequeña. Contó hasta diez. Mientras lo hacía, las luces se encendían… Vamos… coloratura, vamos.

Entonces, por un segundo, observó hacia la salida, podía excusarse; pero ahí estaba Svengallop y finalmente pudo ver una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Después observó al público y recordó sus palabras " _Saca todo lo que sientes_ ".

Dio una señal con la cabeza para que el grupo toque.

[Por obvias razones de mi incapacidad para componer música, haré lo que siempre hago y le cambiaré la letra a alguna ya existente; así que, si pueden, consigan el instrumental de: Sting: English Man in New York]

Comenzó el saxofón, con una melodía bastante suave, pero no por ello falta de atractivo, el sonido era hipnotizaste, le siguió el piano inmediatamente junto con un ritmo suave de la batería. El bajo desde luego, se acopló; todos con una perfección en su ejecución digna solo de los más experimentados.

Un movimiento de la cabeza de un bailarín le indicó que iniciara. Ahora ella debía ser quien se acoplará a ellos.

Su voz no dudó y ella se entregó por completo, lo que saldría, saldría con sus bendiciones, fuera bueno o fuera malo.

 _Yo soy del sur no del oeste querido_

 _Duermo seis horas no doce_ [Los bailarines se movían de lado a lado, manteniendo un paso de transeúnte al tiempo que efectuaban uno que otro movimiento con unos sombreros de copa, dando giros o moviendo su sombrero, uno pasó con un paraguas]

 _No me asusto si no tengo nada elegante_

 _Las luces siempre me han preferido_

 _Si miras mi forma de caminar_

 _Sabes que yo soy del sur_ [Entonces, instintivamente caminó como siempre lo hacía]

 _No temas disculparte_

 _Soy una Condesa en Manehattan_

Coro

 _Uoo Soy una yegua, una yegua del sur_ [Los bailarines se acercaban para bailar alrededor suyo uno se arrodilló, como si le dijera algo, mientras el otro le hacía un gesto de indiferencia exagerado]

 _Soy una condesa en Manehattan [x2]_

 _La vanidad es un vicio solía decirse_ [nuevamente, supo que debía observar al arrogante]

 _Y para ella no hay cura [El bailarín fingía sentirse ofendido]_

 _Toma todo eso y échalo afuera [Coloratura se acercó para quitarle el sombrero]_

 _Porque conmigo, no te servirá [Añadió, arrojando el sombrero]_

Coro [El corcel sacaba un sombrero nuevo del escenario, estratégicamente colocado.]

 _Uoo Soy una yegua, una yegua del sur_

 _Soy una condesa en Manehattan [x2]_

 _Mi precio no es recio_

 _Saca fuera tu necio [Seguía diciéndole al mismo bailarin]_

 _Déjame enseñarte a música_

 _Te sorprenderás, cuando me veas brillar_

 _No pidas peras al olmo [Cantó elevando la voz con completa afinidad, mientras el bailarín salía fuera para dar una vuelta; tomar los vestidos y mostrárselos, los negó con el casco, siguiendo todo el tiempo a la letra y siendo ella misma. Entonces el que pretendió "vestirla" corrió hacia el que estaba arrodillado, quien lo recibía con los cascos delanteros extendidos hacia arriba; con asombrosa coordinación, el primero saltaba hacia esos cascos, para dar una vuelta en el aire, tomándolos como puntos de apoyo y aterrizar detrás de la condesa, para desaparecer; mientras que el segundo, invitaba a bailar a Coloratura extendiendo su casco, mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. No deseaba que ella aceptara; tampoco lo habría hecho, entonces recordó la letra y supo exactamente lo que debía hacer. Cuando de pronto apareció el otro corcel, con una rosa en la boca y un traje elegante, tomando su casco, como si tratara de obligarla a salir a bailar]_

 _Si ves más allá de tu vicio_ [Explicó cantando]

 _Aprenderás que no es bello todo lo que tocas_ [Retiró el casco del elegante]

 _Sino que todo lo que te toca es bello_ [Entonces tomó el casco del que se había arrodillado]

 _Y esa belleza de ti jamás escapará_ [Acompañó mientras ambos corceles la tomaban del casco y la dirigían hasta una plataforma]

 _Si miras mi forma de caminar [Intuyó que debía salir del escenario, pues uno de los bailerines señaló el pasillo con la mirada]_

 _Sabes que yo soy del sur [Continuó cantando]_

 _No temas disculparte querido, porque:_

 _Coro [O como se le llame]_

 _Soy Condesa y música mi súbdita [x4]_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pero se distribuían entre quienes habían caído presas de la letra, los pasos medio improvisados o la música; otros tantos que se sentían directamente apelados por el cinismo innegable de lo que acababan de oír. Por supuesto, eran las reacciones que el corcel de pelo naranja esperaba pacientemente. Coloratura solo podía observa al público eufórico que aclamaba su nombre.

\- ¡Condesa Coloratura! – Gritaban al unísono.

Increíble que una letra así funcionara con un público semejante. Entonces volteó para observar a Svengallop, atento desde su particular posición; expectante y también satisfecho, al menos así debería sentirse. Tuvo razón era algo increíble. Y tenía el presentimiento de que muchas sorpresas similares le esperaban en el futuro.

Los ojos de la yegua observaron el techo de su prisión, rápidamente se apoderó de ella una ansiedad que no la dejaría. Necesitaba saber cuándo saldría o qué tenía que hacer para salir. Cuando escuchó los cascos del corcel, supo que era hora de desayunar. Pero no se levantó de la cama, solo observó a través de las rejas de la puerta.

Una fragancia la inundó de inmediato. Eran las lavandas.

Un gesto que él siempre tuvo con ella, colocar lavandas en la mesa de noche o en la almohada que no usaba. Hacían los sueños relajantes, decía él. Quizás el único gesto que hizo por alguien más durante todo el tiempo que fue su representante. Al recordar ese día en particular, al recordar esa sonrisa pocas veces vista, solo se confirmó la idea que tuvo desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron. Así que, cuando el corcel acercó su desayuno para hacerlo pasar por las rejas, levitándolo con el mayor de los cuidados; la yegua se levantó para acercarse a las rejas.

\- Perdóname si te he lastimado; pero dime ¿Qué he hecho yo para que me hagas esto?

Los ojos de Svengallop estaban llenos de una ira desconocida hasta ese entonces.

Puede ser el viento cruento, puede vivir el necio creyendo ser brillante, puede ser el tonto un ingenuo; pero nunca un amante puede ser falso en sus sentimientos. El corcel sintió que su corazón fraccionado finalmente recibía algo de sosiego en medio de la inclemencia severa que suponía la interacción con aquella yegua.

De ser distante a cercano, el corcel solo necesitó una falla, un pequeño error para que ella destruyera todo por lo que habían trabajado. Detrás de la entrega ciega estaba un artista, un artista que no era ella. Algo ajeno, una liturgia hacia una belleza incierta, líquida en el fondo, pero sentida con todas sus fuerzas. Desgarrado hacia un corazón que no lograría nunca entenderle, Svengallop maquilló como pudo la furia del suyo.

Despreciaba a la que tenía frente a sus ojos; por el abandono al que lo sometió. Insalubre para su espíritu fue todo ese tiempo. Ahora que la tenía enfrente podía hacer algo al respecto.

\- Todos estos años; todo lo que he hecho por ti Coloratura… y no supiste corresponderme. – Sentenció con frialdad el corcel.

\- Eras el mejor pagado, tenías todo lo que se te antojara e incluso así me usabas para chantajear a los demás. Eres un poni terrible Svengallop.

\- Lo habría dado todo, absolutamente todo por ti. Y a la primera ocasión tú me traicionaste. – Un hilo de voz imbuido de un dolor sincero y agudo fue emitido por las cuerdas vocales del corcel – Me tiraste a un lado como si no fuera absolutamente nada para ti y lo peor de todo fue que despreciaste aquello en lo que tanto habíamos trabajado… quisiera poder odiarte. – Expresaba el corcel mientras se sentaba junto al muro y la yegua se acercaba cuanto podía a las rejas.

\- ¿Odiarme? ¿Cómo le llamas a esto? – Señalando las rejas y a sí misma, la yegua trataba de expresarse con toda la claridad del mundo. – Vamos, querido… tú no eres ningún pan caído del cielo. Reacciona de una vez. – Continuó, dejando salir un coraje que no tenía planificado.

\- ¡A esto he llegado por tu culpa! A amarte tanto que te tengo que encerrar para tenerte cerca… a esto he llegado. – Explicó el corcel, esta última vez más para sí mismo que para la yegua, observaba sus propios cascos con atención.

\- Hubo un tiempo en el que pensaba que me pedirías ser tu poni especial… Svengallop… - La yegua había pensado en usar un chantaje que podría funcionar con cualquier despechado.

\- No me interesa, ni me interesó. – Le interrumpió el corcel poco antes de levantarse para marcharme.

\- Entonces dime qué demonios quieres de mí. – Gritó la yegua desde las rejas. Mientras escuchaba al corcel alejarse.

* * *

Por mucho que trato de dejar de pensar en ello; parece que le todos quieren hacernos entender que hay solo una forma de amar… la suya. Si amar es un entregarse, es un entregarse al amar del otro, a su forma de entender el amor.


	5. Costo y Sacrificio

Quiérase o no, el tiempo había transcurrido, una flor podía marchitarse, el mejor de los mejores era superado no había cosa que pudiera superar al tiempo. El desencanto fue un regocijo frente a la desesperación y el miedo. Promovía realidad, enunciaba vientos de reforma en un pensamiento mitigado por una estación desoladora, fría, zafia, hasta el punto de permanecer inerte. Por fin salía a relucir la luz de un sol nuevamente.

Sin embargo, era una estrella incapaz de impregnar los colores, insuficiente para brindar un calor propio. No, esa luz era diferente de la que cualquiera esperaría. Lúgubre, solo ayudaba a disipar la bruma obscura que se cernió sobre su ser durante más de un año. Diferenciar obstáculos, esa era su única función. De la esperanza solo podía encargarse quien había sufrido de toda esa obscuridad, de esa soledad litúrgica a la cual se sumió por voluntad propia.

Distante, líquido, intermitente, ese astro no era pues una razón para sonreír ni para sosegarse de una felicidad sempiterna. Ese sol no era un fin, sino la causa para moverse, las direcciones eran propuestas por él, el logro de lo que se llama felicidad no.

Embargado entonces de toda posibilidad de lograrla por sí mismo, tomó medidas. No eran venganza, ni odio, tampoco despecho, tan siquiera rencor capaces de impulsarlo; su esencia misma estaba comprometida en buscar de forma taciturna, pero activa; silenciosa, pero visible algo que salía de lo común, un amor pues, indefinible, desgajado por completo de los placeres de sentir el roce de la piel, el aroma del cuerpo, la textura de los labios, de las miradas, de los gestos.

En suma, un amor bastardo, antinatural, que no buscaba el calor de la familia, que no entendía de la unión entre dos amantes en momentos trágicos, felices, graciosos o comunes, un amor lleno de un faltar continuo. No, allí no existía locura, solo había una ambición extrema, un deseo desconocido por el amante común.

A ese amor jamás se le daría un reconocimiento, nunca se le haría un día de los cascos y los corazones; a él jamás se lo aceptaría propiamente. Era imposible entregarlo con semejanza al amor de un amante, pues se lo sometía porque en principio exigía sometimiento. No, el frio y la violencia inherente a este lo hacían soberanamente enloquecedor para cualquier poni que tuviera la mala suerte de recibirlo.

Y así, lo que a un corazón sincero pudo lisiar hasta hacerle abandonar las sonrisas, hasta perturbarlo a tal grado de no poder tolerar verse al espejo, hasta el punto de llegar a un abandono de un amor propio para redirigirlo al compromiso; se apoderó de su mente, maquinando, ingeniando, trabajando en la obscuridad para ver un día el cumplimiento de sus más grandes ambiciones, el momento en el cual finalmente podría reunirse con lo que realmente amaba.

Por ello, no le costó ni siquiera un poco secuestrar a una estrella del pop de Equestria, con el riesgo de que si se lo encontraba, la condena sería deletérea. A sabiendas de que, el final sería todo menos grato. Pese a todo ello, prosiguió hasta finalmente tener lo que creía como objeto de su amor. Pero ese amor se basaba en una ilusión, en una falsedad. Lo que tenía frente a él era en absoluto una decepción, un fracaso ante sus cascos, eso era lo que tenía.

Y sin embargo, lo real a veces conseguía fugarse por cortos lapsos de tiempo, esa parte casi animal que tenía dentro; a la cual no atendía ni le importaba hacerlo. Esa parte que trató de refinar, pero que al final siempre exigía satisfacerse hasta con el objeto más vil. En su bajeza, ese instinto tenía la capacidad de falsificar las cosas, lo feo podía ser bello, lo más rústico podía ser selecto. Ese mismo instinto que, de vez en cuando le obligaba a ver los cuartos traseros de las yeguas.

Y para sus adentros guardaba la confesión de que no fue Coloratura la excepción; era una yegua, él un corcel; su animal no aceptaba la verdadera belleza, lo combatía siempre, el bagual que todos tenían dentro. Puesto que no se le podía doblegar a ya no desear, sino solo canalizar ese deseo en otros objetos, amainó la tempestad de esos deseos infecundos procurándose una vida de lujos, de caprichos que, de forma incesante no dejaron de crecer hasta perderse en ellos.

Profunda su pena, trágica era su pena… oh, ¡Cuán inmisericorde era su pena! Qué no estaría dispuesto a sacrificar por volver el tiempo y aprovechar todo ese tiempo malgastado en minucias que siempre supieron alejarle de su verdadero amor. Ahora quedaba la esperanza de no haberla perdido para siempre.

En ese momento, más que nunca, aquella forma tan aberrante, tan inmunda de belleza se le presentaba una vez más. En esta ocasión, mientras observaba a la yegua acercarse para coger la bandeja del desayuno que tenía consigo. La silueta de su cuerpo dibujada contra la luz de una mañana cándida por las cortinas; su rostro, juntamente con sus bellos ojos podrían hipnotizar a casi cualquier poni. De un momento a otro, una ira ciega contra sí mismo le obligó a prestarle atención a la pared.

Jamás podría enamorarse de una belleza a la cual, en el fondo, le era completamente indiferente. Entonces, pensó en que ya era hora de que todo comenzara a pasar o no… era hora de que todo regresara al pasado, hora de que su felicidad se hiciera realidad.

Coloratura escuchó cómo las rejas se abrían; casi instantáneamente el unicornio ingresó; hizo levitar las llaves de la puerta y las arrojó fuera del cautiverio de la artista, volaron mucho más allá del alcance de las alfombras. Como si pudiera anticiparse a lo que pasaría después, cerró sus ojos para tolerar mejor el dolor. Primero fue un empujón directo contra las rejas; después, la yegua de tierra, superior en fuerza le pisó uno de los cascos para después sujetarlo por el pecho contra las rejas, sintió que sus huesos eran tensados contra estas.

La violencia era inevitable cuando venía de una criatura que se sabía sin escape y bajo peligro. El miedo de Coloratura provocó un golpe en el hocico del corcel, que, irremediablemente comenzó a sangrar, estúpidamente había ingresado dentro; ahora todo terminaría.

-Las llaves, quiero que traigas las llaves en este instante. – Le amenazó mientras le apretaba más contra las rejas.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que las traeré? – Le cuestionó el unicornio mientras sentía que sus costillas comenzaban a apretujarse con más fuerza contra las barras de acero.

Su respiración se hizo cada vez más difícil; la presión pronto haría que sus huesos se quebraran; pero él seguía allí, firme, sin una señal de duda, dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por alcanzar ese lazo celestial con el que alguna vez tuvo contacto.

\- No creas que no lo haré. ¡Trae las llaves! – Le gritó la yegua poco antes de imponer su fuerza de poni terrestre, mientras el corcel comenzaba a emitir gemidos apagados.

\- Haz lo que quieras conmigo; pero no las traeré. – Musitó a duras penas el corcel mientras sintió cómo sus costillas estaban a punto de quebrarse. No tardó en sentir otro golpe en el hocico y, para cuando la yegua dejó de ejercer presión, ya estaba en el piso, la sangre que manaba de su hocico era insignificante, un precio a pagar y nada más.

\- Tráelas… ¡Tráelas! – Gritó desesperada ella mientras no dejaba de pisotearlo con sus cascos delanteros; frustrada por la resistencia del corcel, no dejó de someterlo a un castigo del cual jamás se habría considerado capaz.

Después de una brutal paliza que dejó con un recuento de daños inesperado por el corcel, con un aturdimiento a causa de un golpe en la cabeza, respirando a duras penas y sin poder levantarse, además, con una tos que solo sabía expulsar gotitas de sangre sobre el piso de madera, fue un cuerpo donde la poni pudo descargar toda su frustración, toda su ira y todo su miedo. Una vez sus energías cesaron, una vez que comprendió que el corcel no le haría caso alguno; observó paralizada la escena que había producido con sus propios cascos.

Svengallop estaba postrado en el piso, sin poder levantarse, presentando movimientos involuntarios, casi completamente en reposo, solo su respiración era audible. La sangre era algo a lo cual bien pocos estaban acostumbrados a ver, quizás en un accidente; pero nunca mostrada en una violencia similar. Al percatarse de que ella había sido la causante, la yegua se inclinó para ver que el corcel siguiera con vida. Una empatía se apoderó de ella.

\- Por favor, perdóname… perdóname… yo no quería…

Pero él no respondía; solamente cerraba los ojos.

Entonces, de forma fugaz y breve, en su mente se evocó un recuerdo distante y quizás poco importante. Fue un episodio particular, de hecho, fue el único momento donde realmente pudo ver algo parecido a una emoción comprensible en aquel individuo extraño.

Fue no muy después de su presentación en aquel local donde inició su carrera; unos cuantos días después. El nombre de la Condesa Coloratura comenzaba a extenderse en Manehattan. Ella estaba punto de lanzarse al estrellato y aun así se sentía insegura. Era como si simplemente supiera que no estaba lista para iniciarse en el mundo de la música a grandes escalas, la música popular era algo un mundo que desconocía.

\- Ya te lo dije Coloratura, si no das el salto ahora, te olvidarán y de nada servirá tu debut. Tienes una oportunidad de oro y estás a punto de desperdiciarla. – Svengallop era un poni diferente.

En esos pocos días pudo aprender solo eso del corcel de melena bermellón; además de su costumbre de vestir de traje y corbata, junto con su porte militar. No obstante, de él también manaba una confianza, algo en él le decía que creía en ella en un ciento por ciento; nunca lo dijo realmente. Pero siempre pudo percibirlo.

\- No… yo no puedo, lo… lo siento.

La yegua comenzó a correr. NO recordaba bien el lugar donde pasó aquella conversación exactamente, solo recordaba haber corrido a una puerta gris. Bajar unas escaleras y correr hasta una suerte de jardín público. Se sentó entre el césped y observó el sauce llorón que estaba cerca… junto con este se hallaba un pequeño riachuelo artificial.

Puede que haya sido Canterlot, solo allá los jardines podían ser tan hermosos que le quitarían a cualquiera el aire. En fin. Sea como fuere; ella estaba completamente aterrada. Nunca antes había pensado que su vida privada sería descubierta, que sería un ejemplo a seguir, alguien que ya no tendría una vida común… viajes, visitas a tantos lugares, presentaciones. No sabía ni cuando volvería a su pueblo natal y, por sobre todo, estaba segura de que defraudaría todo el mundo.

Lo que pasó en su debut fue obra al ciento por ciento de Svengallop y los artistas que la apoyaron en ese instante. No podía quedarse con el crédito de semejante exposición escénica, ni de la música ciertamente atrayente que produjo por esos cortos minutos. Leyó los artículos, la prensa, su nombre estaba fresco y si no se lanzaba, nunca más tendría una oportunidad semejante. Pero. No quería salir y demostrar que todo fue falso; a ella jamás se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan colosal, a ella jamás se le habría ocurrido armar algo semejante.

Sabía que, si salía a tratar de repetir aquello, sería un completo fraude; no podría soportar ser el hazme reír o ser humillada una vez más en frente a un escenario; tampoco deseaba defraudar a un corcel que había hecho tanto por ella sin esperar nada más que ser su representante. Svengallop se había ofrecido para ser su propio representante. Estaba completamente segura que si regresaba al escenario todo eso pasaría desde el primer momento.

Se sorprendió, dando un respingo cuando sintió el casco de Svengallop por sobre su hombro, de inmediato lo apartó para observarle, levantarse y retroceder unos pasos; bajando la cabeza no se atrevía a mirarle directamente porque no tenía el valor para comunicarle su incapacidad a un poni que la había apoyado de aquella forma.

\- Yo… y… yo te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho.

\- Coloratura, no tienes que seguir repitiendo eso; estoy pagado siendo tu representante. Pero tenemos que trabajar como equipo. No es muy favorable que tengas estos lapsos en medio de…

\- Svengallop por favor. Esto no es posible, fue un error… por favor discúlpame. – Levantando un casco la yegua trataba de tapar la visión del corcel; pero este seguía frente a ella.

\- Por qué. – Preguntó este, incrédulo más que cualquier otra cosa; mientas movía la cabeza hacia un costado para poder hacer contacto visual.

\- Porque no puedo seguir con esto; hoy me iré a mi hogar; no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando vine. – La yegua volvió a interferir su vista con la del corcel.

\- ¿Así que dejarás esto de la noche a la mañana? ¿Después de que yo mismo vi cómo te emocionaste al saber que estabas en el periódico? Falso… te vas por una razón bien conocida.

\- No entiendes… Por favor, déjame en paz… quiero irme a casa.

\- Eres libre de hacerlo. – Masculló el corcel mientras bajaba la mirada en señal de completa decepción, agregando a este gesto un resoplido. – Pero al menos dime ¿Por qué lo dices?

Cómo decir algo de lo cual ella se sentía sumamente avergonzada. No quería decepcionarle; no quería que todo el trabajo que él puso fuera en vano; tampoco deseaba ponerlo en una situación embarazosa cuando no pudiera dar la talla en un concierto. Él creía en ella como ningún poni lo había hecho antes, como ninguno había estado dispuesto a ayudarla.

\- ¿Y bien? – repitió su pregunta el corcel esperando respuesta de la yegua, que dejó caer su casco y mantuvo contacto visual; su mirada era la de una completa perdida; pero también un arrepentimiento genuino.

\- Por favor discúlpame, no quise hacerte perder el tiempo. – Alegó la yegua.

\- Dame una razón, no te disculpes… - Le solicitó el corcel levantándose para tratar de acercarse.

\- No quiero defraudarte ¡¿Estás contento?! – Le reprochó la de melena sedosa poco antes de alejarlo con sus cascos y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la terminal de trenes. – Lo siento Svengallop, lo siento mucho…

Consternado, él se dejó caer sobre la hierba; ella no pudo percibirlo, sin embargo, una expresión sombría y desolada se mostró en el rostro del corcel que se quedó petrificado por cinco minutos, hasta que su mente computó que la oportunidad de su vida se estaba escapado por una falsa creencia, por una tontería que no tenía valor alguno. Entonces, una vez más, usó todos sus recursos con una desesperación desconocida hasta ese entonces.

Para las cinco de ese mismo día, el tren de partida hacia el hogar de Coloratura estaba punto de llegar, la yegua se encontraba con una maleta bastante mermada esperando, lista para salir lo más pronto posible; olvidarse de ese sueño y dedicarse a la música en la que era mejor, aquella que podía ser solo suya.

Pero entonces, en plena estación interrumpió un carrito de equipaje con una batería, otra con unos amplificadores y unos ponis con instrumentos. Se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia donde ella estaba. Junto con ellos se movilizaba el poni de pelaje blanco y mirada penetrante. Sin más avisos y antes de que a ella se le ocurriera decir algo, la banda improvisada comenzó a tocar una canción dirigida exclusivamente a ella.

[NA: la canción a la cual le cambié la letra es Eres de Café tacvba]

 _Eres, lo que más quieren en el mundo eso eres_

 _La voz del sentimiento más profundo eres_

 _Tan solo dilo con tu voz y ahí los tienes_

 _Eres, la catarsis de las penas eso eres_

 _Lo que a la vida le hace falta si no tienen_

 _Algo que pueda darles las fuerzas hoy_

 _Qué más puedo decirte_

 _Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón_

 _Pero lo creo y siento_

 _Y es que sin ti no están cuerdos_

 _Pues ereeeess_

 _La ausencia de calma si a tu voz ellos no tienen_

Mientras los artistas comenzaban a tocar sus instrumentos con maestría, Svengallop se apareció en la muchedumbre formada de la nada, acercándosele. A ella comenzaron a salírsele lágrimas porque ese corcel, una vez más, le demostraba que no solo creía en ella; sino que lo hacía incondicionalmente. A lo cual este respondió con una mirada de afecto auténtico, una mirada que mostraba un sentimiento por fin visible, estaba feliz y esperaba que ella aceptara seguir adelante.

 _Eres, el tiempo más querido eso eres_

 _Las promesas de los ponis que se quieren_

 _Los sueños, las esperanzas y la fé_

 _Soy, el qué por ti una semana no dormiría ese soy_

 _El que te haría tocar en los escenarios día a día a día_

 _El que contigo un sueño viviría, ese soy_

Muchos los observaban como una pareja y una declaración romántica; solo Coloratura y Svengallop sabían lo que era auténticamente y, sin embargo, a la yegua no dejaba de latirle el pecho con una fuerza indescriptible.

 _Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado tu decisión_

 _No te has imaginado, lo por ti he esperado pues eres._

 _La voz del sentimiento más profundo, eso eres._

Así pues, la yegua, ante la presencia de varios ponis que ni conocía afirmó con la cabeza; poco antes de ser rodeada por los cascos del corcel; por supuesto, los suyos también le estrecharon.

Ese día en particular, fue el único en el que entre ambos existió una muestra de afecto más allá de un cumplido ocasional, la única vez que el corcel aceptó tener contacto físico con ella y quizás la primera vez que pensó que en un futuro este mostraría unos sentimientos similares a los que se engendraban dentro de ella. Solo el tiempo mostraría cómo era realmente ese sujeto que le dedicó una letra tan hermosa.

Era el mismo que yacía en el piso, con un aspecto poco favorable y quizás a punto de morir. Ese rostro perdió toda presencia de peligro, toda amenaza; para convertirse en uno lleno de dolor. La yegua se inclinó para verlo mejor.

\- Svengallop, no fue mi intención. Trae las llaves e iré por un médico. Te llevaré en mi lomo si es necesario, pero no te dejaré aquí… ¿Entiendes? Te voy a salvar.

Entonces, el corcel pareció invadido de una energía vital inexplicable; tosiendo con las acostumbradas gotitas de sangre, se preparó para hablar.

\- No lo harás; escaparás en cuanto me lleves al médico; prefiero morir a que te vayas de mi lado otra vez; moriré con gusto si es así. – Dijo con una voz ronca y a duras penas el corcel.

El mundo de pronto pareció detenerse. La yegua se quedó sin palabras. Aquel corcel tenía una disyuntiva clara y su decisión era clara. Se estaba preocupando si ella escaparía antes que su propia salud. Ese era un límite que la yegua no supo identificar como bueno o malo.

\- No sabes el infierno en el que he vivido desde que te fuiste. – Alegó el corcel mientras, la observaba desde el piso con un único ojo.

Finalmente, la yegua en un estado de shock, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse a la cama, para ver cómo el corcel se arrastraba y usaba su magia para abrir la puerta. No evitó pensar en la posibilidad de escapar. Pero se quedó en donde estaba; sus músculos no le respondieron y solo se quedó allí; estática como una estatua, viendo cómo aquel corcel reducido a una pena andante se movía a duras penas, apoyándose contra la pared; abriendo la puerta con la llave que hacía levitar, cerrándola al poco tiempo, para desaparecer por una puerta al final del corredor.

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando este Svengallop, a estas alturas ya estoy a punto de romper con el canon de los personajes principales. Francamente ya no me importa, en los fanfics de romance eso es bastante posible además de común, así que creo que puedo hacer la vista gorda a mi máxima. Por último, lamento la demora, ahora que volví espero poder terminar con este y otros fics antes de que me de otro bloqueo, nos leemos pronto.


	6. Tratos

El estómago de una estrella consentida fue un punto débil que el tiempo explotó en la yegua; tenía un hambre colosal, más de lo que podía recordar en sus días en su uebo natal; una sonrisa melancólica estuvo a punto de salírsele… en ese entonces, podía atiborrarse de toda la alfalfa que el restaurante local podía servirle.

A Svengallop nunca le agradó que comiera mucho; siempre fue muy cuidadoso con su dieta… Svengallop, si no volvía pronto, ella moriría de hambre. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no debía preocuparse al respecto, de alguna forma, estaba segura de ello.

Pero, la forma en la cual él había regresado a su vida era una locura total. Pero, durante algunos breves momentos, lograba evocar algunos momentos del pasado conjunto que compartieron como artista y representante. A veces se sentía intrigada, a veces, parecía como si estuviera recordando a un amigo del pasado, de esos que se piensa que nunca más se sabrá nada, hasta que, por azares de la vida, se los vuelve a ver, para conversar del pasado por mucho tiempo.

De ese Svengallop del pasado no quedaba casi nada, tan solo el rostro serio y confiado que solía presentar ante todos, incluida ella. Ese Svengallop que era sumamente cuidadoso en su trato con ella, que evitaba el contacto físico, que no gustaba de las fotos, el mismo que solía ser un detallista en los momentos menos esperados.

Llegaba a su mente una ocasión en particular, cuando le llevó el almuerzo hasta su pent-house en Las Pegasus, fue la única vez que pudo verle comer, lo hacía con un silencio completo, masticando con tranquilidad y llevándose trozos pequeños a la boca. Por supuesto, la forma de comer de la yegua era opuesta. Conversaron poco, casi como usualmente lo hacían. Pero él le hizo una pregunta que no pudo responder en ese momento. "¿Qué música te gusta?"

La música que le gustaba, hace tiempo ya la había olvidado, no, esa no era la expresión correcta, hace ya muchas lunas que le había empezado a gustar otra diferente. No podía recordar exactamente cómo era antes de ingresar en la música de gran escala, por el momento, todos sus recuerdos la llevaban siempre a Svengallop. Trataba de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando. Porque, en primer lugar, el corcel que le brindó tanto apoyo en el pasado, no solo era distante; sino que nunca le dio una pista de que pudiera sentir algo más allá de la relación profesional establecida entre ambos.

Sabía bien que muchas otras yeguas y también corceles habían intimado con sus representantes y otros durante giras, era algo bastante común; pero con él nunca pasó nada más que un saludo de casco y alguna que otra oportunidad que ella lo abrazó por algún día festivo. Ahora, ese mismo corcel decía que la amaba.

Pero siempre la tenía bajo un cuidado en su dieta, en su forma de andar y en el vestuario sobre el escenario. Por él era que debía subirse a un escenario de práctica de forma rutinaria para practicar desplazamientos en el mismo, no bailes, no canciones, sino solo desplazamientos ¿Qué representante hacía ese tipo de cosas?

Sin embargo, llegó una vez más un recuerdo; era algo difuso porque el momento en el cual vivió aquella experiencia se encontraba bajo los efectos de una planta extraña que debía pasarse por la lengua y después, pasar un labio por los labios. Era una especie de agente alucinógeno, de los más fuertes que experimentó y del cual no quiso saber nada más después de ese día.

Ella estaba recostada en una cama de un hotel, no era exactamente en el que estaba hospedada. Pero, de un momento a otro, mientras un atractivo corcel la rodeaba con sus cascos para una ronda más de un encuentro que no recordaba en absoluto, observó el reloj en la mesa de noche, percatándose de que estaba a punto de retrasarse para llegar al estudio de grabación.

Se levantó de un salto, asustando a su acompañante, incluso con la reseca, tomó el ascensor a toda velocidad, tenía la melena despeinada, así como una lagaña y por supuesto, debía estar toda desaliñada; se encargaría de eso en el baño del estudio.

El gris insubstancial de la ciudad era pintado por una vida rápida, la urgencia de terminar con encargos, responsabilidades, compromisos, la ciudad era pues un lugar para vivir con prisa, acostumbrarse le llevó mucho tiempo e incluso en ese entonces solía extrañar la lentitud de una vida en su ciudad natal. En un año, lo había aprendido casi todo de esa vida y aunque tenía sus contras, no tenía intenciones de regresar a una pasada.

Llegó por fin al estudio, ingresó al baño por varios segundos, se lavó la cara mientras enviaba a un portero a informarle a Svengallop que ya había llegado. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, para disponerse a ingresar dentro del estudio, allí estaba el corcel de pelaje blanco con una expresión de reproche, algo avergonzada, le sonrió. Cosa que podía tener efecto en otros corceles; mas no en él.

\- Llegas demasiado tarde. – Reparó el Svengallop casi de inmediato sin elevar la voz, pero mostrándose molesto al respecto.

\- Lo siento. Es que ayer… - quedándose sin palabras, Coloratura no supo cómo explicar la escapada que hizo la noche pasada.

\- No me importa lo que hagas cuando no eres la Condesa Coloratura mientras no interfiera con tu vida artística. Vuelve a ser irresponsable con ella y te juro que renuncio.

\- No es tan serio… no te pongas así.

\- ¿No tan serio? Le dedico mi tiempo y esfuerzo a tu vida artística, Condesa… Mi tiempo y mi esfuerzo. Si quieres echar a perder tu talento es decisión tuya; yo no tengo por qué hundirme contigo.

\- pero solo fue una noche, no tienes que exagerar tanto.

\- Pasó durante los últimos tres meses. Estás advertida, no quiero perder mi tiempo. – Finiquitó el corcel con un tono seco y ácido, con el ceño fruncido y con los labios firmemente cerrados.

Tomó un poco de oxígeno para darse media vuelta, acercándose al especialista en música que grabaría, por aquella y muchas ocasiones más la música de la Condesa Coloratura. Como era de esperarse, la yegua rodó los ojos, hizo un chapucero breve e ingresó dentro del cuarto de grabación.

Ya del lado de la consola, el músico observó al representante y este a su vez a la condesa. Tomando un micrófono observó a la yegua.

\- Coloratura, lo ha estado haciendo bien; pero hay algo que falta en todo esto…

Estaba al borde de la frustración y ella lo sabía muy bien, probablemente aquella sería la canción que nunca podría lograr. Llegaba a los tonos, su voz era armónica. Pero simplemente no convencía al sujeto detrás de la ventana y menos aún a ella. Lo peor de todo era que Svengallop no mostraba ni decepción ni comprensión por ella. Durante toda esa semana donde una canción supuso un suplicio constante a la hora de cantar, el corcel simplemente no le dio consejo o apoyo alguno.

\- Coloratura, tu voz no me convence. Es eso, no es que suenas mal; es que no suenas enamorada y la clave recae en ello. – Le explicó el corcel con una sinceridad absoluta.

Entonces, La yegua escuchó que la grabación del instrumental a través de los audífonos.

Fue quizás aquel momento el que marcó su relación de una forma compleja y contradictoria, hasta el punto de que un buen día, se les escapó de los cascos como el agua. Posó su mirada fijamente en su representante y por un breve segundo, una nada que se olvidaría con el tiempo. A través del cristal, el lazo fue fingido pero creído por ese breve periodo de tiempo.

La voz de Coloratura logró entonces ser convincente, salir, quizá no desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pero sí simular hacerlo, sincera, dulce, incluso íntima; el arte de manipular su voz llegó a un nuevo nivel aquella mañana y ya nunca más podría dar un paso atrás.

[Geografía: La oreja de Van Gogh]

Me gustaría inventar un país contigo

Para que las palabras como patria por venir

Bandera nación frontera raza o destino

Tuvieran algún sentido para mí

Y que limite al este con mil amigos

Al sur con tus paciones y al oeste con el mar

Al norte con los secretos que nunca te digo

Para gobernarlos de cerca si los quieres conquistar

Si tú también lo sientes y si a ti también te apetece

No lo pienses, vámonos, ya somos dos

Por qué no me das la mano nos cogemos este barco

Celebrando con un beso que hoy es hoy

Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo

Que todo está cerca si cerca estamos los dos

Que todo estará cerca, vámonos.

Durante esa mitad de la canción, los ojos de ambos ponis se mantuvieron fijos en el otro, de alguna forma, era como si ambos comprendieran que debían fingir, engañar a sus corazones de sentir algo que no sentían.

Mas, fue la primera vez que la yegua, constató que Svengallop no tenía pareja, ni poni especial ni amante, nada. Fue también el único momento en el cual las emociones del corcel adquirieron cierta transparencia, pudo ver reflejado ese sentimiento emulado en sus ojos. Pudo verlo claramente, hasta que, cerró los ojos y terminó el resto de la canción a obscuras.

Cuando todo terminó, el ya no estaba presente. Terminada la grabación y con las felicitaciones del equipo de grabación, hizo evidente un cuestionamiento fortuito: ¿Dónde está Svengallop? Al recibir la respuesta por parte del director del estudio, se dirigió presurosa hacia la oficina de reuniones del estudio.

Allí encontró a su representante firmando varios documentos. Levantó la vista para observarla y como nunca antes, le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, afectuosa. Que desapareció prontamente, cuando él se preocupó por el reloj en la pared de la oficina.

\- Son las doce y treinta Condesa, ¿Ya sabes dónde almorzar?

¿Era una invitación o qué? Se preguntó la yegua, mientras levantaba una de las cejas.

\- No. ¿Conoces alguno?

\- Desde luego que sí.

Desde ese día, el afecto que le demostró fue mayor. Los abrazos se hicieron usuales por otro año, hasta que se percató de que el corcel solo se dejaba hacer para que ella no se sintiera mal. Claro que fotos de ambos no abundaban, a él jamás le gustó salir en ellas. Después de aquel día, sus amantes se redujeron enormemente, le puso más empeño a tratar de ser la mejor artista de masas que pudiera ser.

Aunque, lentamente advirtió, en silencio, que ese corcel iba adquiriendo vicios extraños, su carácter se hizo más y más sensible ante las ofensas, en vez del por favor o de una afirmación directa, comenzaba a ser indirecto, sus palabras, de neutrales, pasaron a ser ácidas. El cambio se completó al descubrir el trato que mantenía con quienes estaban interesados a contratar su canto para cualquier actividad. El resto, era simplemente la conclusión de una transición de casi toda una carrera.

Cómo era posible que ese mismo corcel que la había llevado hasta una celda en medio de ningún lugar fuese aquel que pasó junto con ella más de cinco años de una vida artística, fungiendo como el mejor representante del mundo ante sus ojos. De pronto, el sonido de la madera de las escaleras captó su total atención.

Siempre le acompañaba, desde un plano más allá del físico, de una simple presencia; no eran unos oídos los que se prestaban ante las quejas o las palabras de la agraciada yegua, no eran unos ojos presurosos que, embelesados, disfrazaban cuanto podían por ocultar la cuita de un corazón enamorado.

Obnubilado bajo la falsedad de ese amor, todo era un sueño, una fantasía en la cual podía saberse feliz. Por ello, las pocas muestras de afecto eran necesarias y suficientes. El hábito se hizo numérico y con el número vino el cariño; mas, este fue tan fugaz como fútil.

No importaba que la yegua tuviera un amante por semana durante sus giras, o que sus romances duraran tan poco. Mucho menos que tuviera ojos para otros corceles menos él. El amor de los demás era necio, tosco, intratable. Mas el suyo teniendo algo de estos, era bello no en sí mismo, sino porque amaba lo bello, era frio porque no se dejaba engañar por emociones, era inhóspito porque solo en él se investía; por mucho afecto y cariño que Coloratura le cogiese, incluso si llegaban hasta el límite en un amor intenso, ni siquiera entonces podría ella sentir ese amor.

Se plasmaba entonces ese amor desde una soledad absoluta, desde un afán inextirpable de su corazón, creciendo en donde debería estar ese sentimiento dulce y apasionado cual tumor despreciable y nocivo. Por ello no requería afectos, por ello nunca lo satisfaría una noche, mil citas y la típica frase "te amaré por siempre".

Como nubes grises, ese amor infecto pronto conllevó a la tempestad, creando un carácter abyecto. Pero cuál poni podría quererle, cuál poni podría sentir amor por un gorrón como aquel. Desde ese punto, su fortuna consistió pues en ser consciente de su fealdad inexorable. Vivió así consciente de que, en el mundo, no podría conocer más amor del destinado a la Condesa Coloratura.

Y si su comportamiento se transmutó de la noche a la mañana en el proceso, si urgido por la infestación que conllevó aquel amor se ahogó en vicios, fue porque ese era el precio de su felicidad.

Una vez se halló de frente con los ojos de la yegua a través de las rejas de acero, solo una preocupación llenó su cabeza.

\- ¿Has estado bien?

\- ¿Qué clase pregunta es esa? – le respondió la yegua, mostrándose confusa, para, al segundo después, arquear las cejas. – ¡Me tienes aquí desde hace un día sin darme nada de comer!

\- Por cierto. – El corcel sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta. – estoy seguro de que deseas ir…

Antes de siquiera poder advertirlo, la yegua salió del cuarto para dirigirse al baño de la izquierda antes de las escaleras. Por supuesto, el corcel fue a la puerta de este, era evidente que la yegua escaparía en ese momento. Haría cuanto estuviera en su poder por detenerla. Al cabo de cinco minutos escuchó un golpe desde el otro lado de la puerta; ello significaba que estaba lista para salir.

Desde dentro, la yegua solo pudo verificar que el baño era el resultado de una de las ideas de Svengallop, la cerradura solo podía abrirse desde fuera, mientras que, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por las barras de acero. Escapar de allí también era improbable. Por un momento apreció la plantación de cebada no muy lejos de aquella casa. Era irreal que en todo ese tiempo no hubiera visto a un solo agricultor.

No tenía otra alternativa que salir. La idea de atacarlo una vez saliese estaba ya a punto de efectuarse, tenía todas las de ganar y el corcel se había confiado terriblemente al abrirle la puerta de su prisión. Tocó la puerta para que este le abriese y terminase con todo lo que acontecía en esa casa. Saldría, de eso estaba completamente segura.

\- ¿Recuerdas el concierto del festival de invierno en Fillydelphia? – Interrogó de repente el corcel desde el otro lado.

Pero la yegua no respondió. Estaba encerrada dentro del baño, Svengallop probablemente ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba andando mal. Así que la mantendría allí dentro hasta encontrar una solución para el problema. Tuvo una idea quizás ingenua, quizás asusta, si se quedaba callada, en completo silencio, tal vez el de pelaje claro la abriría para constatar si no hubiese escapado de forma milagrosa.

\- Ese fue el mejor concierto que recuerdo… tuvimos que ver la forma de realizar un concierto sin reflectores; sino con luz de fuego. Así que te ocurrió que varias velas estuvieran en el escenario.

Pero entre los dos tuvimos una mejor idea. Usamos el estadio de uso general de la ciudad; hicimos construir una piscina de relieve gigantesca que llenamos de agua con colorante azul; después… ¿Recuerdas esos pequeños barcos con las velas encendidas? Fue el espectáculo más asombroso. Porque caminaste durante todo el concierto por toda la piscina con tus herraduras altas, mientras eras iluminada por el reflejo de todos los barcos y mientras tu vestido blanco era arrastrado por el agua. Recuerdo a la perfección cuán difícil fue mover esos ridículos barquitos con el sistema que los ingenieros idearon.

Pero valió totalmente la pena porque saliste en casi todos los periódicos y en revistas mensuales. Hasta ahora ningún poni ha igualado ese espectáculo.

La voz del corcel finalmente se quebró.

\- Aunque luego, tú decidiste deshacerte de mí como si no representara nada para ti. Dejaste todos los años que trabajamos juntos solo por un incidente con esa poni rosa y esa Applejack…

\- Estás hablando de mi amiga de la infancia.

\- No veo que esa amiga siquiera haya tratado de apoyarte cuando estabas en Ponyhattan; ni vi que cualquier poni que defendiste ese día te hubiera dado su tiempo para ayudarte a subir a la fama. – Expresó de forma seca el corcel. Poco antes de resoplar. – Tampoco veo que te hayas mantenido en el lugar donde te llevé en el ranking… ya ni siquiera puedes ser popular.

Era cierto; en un principio, ganó mucha atención al reinventarse como artista de masas. Pero lo peor llegó más tarde, no muchos meses después; cuando lentamente fue descendiendo a la par que otras estrellas iban en ascenso. Nunca jamás pudo repetir espectáculos, ni conciertos como los que tuvo en el pasado. Era aún peor, a veces solía levantarse en plena madrugada con la realidad de ya no ser exactamente un referente de la cultura popular contemporánea. Quedando en el pasado.

\- Te hubieras mantenido en la cima por otros diez años con toda tranquilidad Condesa… solo si hubieras…

\- Coloratura. Mi nombre es Coloratura. – Le interrumpió la yegua que de pronto, observó su reflejo en un espejo sobre el lavacascos.

De joven, jamás le interesó que algún día, al verse en él, vería a una yegua que comenzaba un cambio de edad. La etapa joven de su vida, donde la piel era toda tersa continuaría por una buena. Lo que pudo apreciar era una mirada más madura. Ella también tenía un periodo de tiempo, como yegua y como artista.

Entonces el corcel se acercó a la puerta, la yegua pudo ver la sombra de sus cascos en el recoveco de la puerta con el piso.

\- ¿Qué pasará ahora? – Le preguntó el corcel mientras acercaba su casco a la cerradura.

\- Lo sabes bien.

\- Sí, te propongo un trato. Te dejaré ir si me prometes ir a dar un paseo conmigo ahora. – Propuso desde el otro lado el corcel.

\- Cómo sabes que no escaparé en cuanto abras la puerta.

\- Bueno, te pido algo muy simple… casi nada. Además, te llevaré a la salida de este lugar y un taxi te esperará con rumbo a la ciudad más cercana. Te doy mi palabra y sabes que cumplo con mi palabra. – El corcel bajó la mirada. – No puedo darte más razones ni propuestas.

\- Pues. Creo que no tengo de otra. ¿Cómo sé que no me traicionarás?

\- Te doy mi palabra y eso es todo lo que puedo darte…

\- Supongo que sí.


	7. Libertad

Los años pasaron demasiado rápido. O, mejor dicho, no había muchas cosas importantes que recordar, cinco años quizás más, de su vida los había pasado junto al mismo corcel que la encerró en una habitación durante más de una semana. Recordarlos con un sabor sumamente amargo durante todo el tiempo que pasó presa del corcel fue inevitable. Pero en ese instante, no había ningún otro recuerdo.

Una ligera brisa agitó la melena de la yegua; el pelaje de su rostro fue acariciado. La sensación era sublime, pues pronto sería libre. Dentro de su cabeza cruzaba una sola idea, una simple pero ineludible pregunta.

¿Por qué no le superaba y salía corriendo?

Al percibir el aspecto de Svengallop no podía sentir sino pena. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía aquel corcel por ella? ¿Amor? No, eso no era… quizás una obsesión como alguno de sus fans que requirió de la ayuda de un psiquiatra. Nunca podría haber imaginado verle en un estado tan patético. Mas cuando tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte, demasiado templado como para presentar semejantes enfermedades de la mente.

\- Tú nunca me contaste nada de tu pasado. – Dijo de pronto la yegua, observando las plantas de cebada meciéndose con el viento. – Recuerdo habértelo preguntado una vez… y no quisiste responderme.

\- Nunca fue necesario que lo haga. – Entonces el corcel levantó la mirada al cielo. – Mi padre venía de una tradición militar. Era un pegaso y formaba parte de la guardia real de Equestria… Anhelaba que yo siguiera la tradición. Me obligó a ingresar en la escuela militar; pero por suerte fracasé. Un día observé una foto de una estrella en una revista… no sé por qué. Pero la compré.

Mientras ambos caminaban con lentitud por el camino que se abría entre los campos de cebada, la yegua no podía evitar encontrar en la mirada del corcel un gesto despectivo a la hora de hablar de su pasado.

\- Trataba de la cantante G-Lips. Y la gira que realizaría por Equestria. Esa misma noche ella se presentaría en mi ciudad natal, yanhoover. – El silencio se apoderó del corcel de pronto, sus ojos parecieron perderse en el infinito.

\- Y qué pasó entonces. – Le preguntó de forma amigable Coloratura.

Svengallop entonces prefirió fruncir el ceño.

\- Fui a ver el concierto y esa misma noche descubrí que yo deseaba ser un representante de las estrellas. Nadie recuerda que G-Lips fue una de las primeras artistas musicales en contratar los servicios de un representante. Su nombre Vanhal diminutivo de Vanished Halo. Para mí él es una leyenda. No solo reinventó a función logística del escenario. También fue el primero en tomar a todo un bufete de abogados para realizar el primer contrato estándar de contratación de los servicios de G-Lips. Cuando lo vi actuar, dando órdenes y planificando perfectamente hasta el último detalle de la noche, entendí que desde ese día cada gran estrella necesitaría de un representante como él y también me vi en una posición semejante a la de él.

Algo había de extraño en esa historia. Sobre todo porque, al narrarla, el corcel tenía una expresión ilegible, distante… esos días no parecían llenos de felicidad o alegría. Sino de algo más.

\- Hablé con Vanhal, estuvo dispuesto a enseñarme su oficio; pero para hacerlo debía viajar con él. Mi decisión fue inmediata no tomé maletas, solo algo del dinero ahorrado que tenía y me fui…

\- Pero. ¿Y tu padre?

\- No tenía caso tratar de convencerle. Me despedí y me fui. Así de sencillo. – Comentó su ex representante al tiempo de mirar atentamente a la yegua. – Vanhal fue un gran maestro… me enseñó más de lo que la experiencia me ha podido brindar desde que dimos por terminada mi formación.

Entonces el corcel se quedó parado, deteniendo la marcha hacia la salida de la plantación en la cual se encontraban caminando por un tiempo difícil de recordar. Tragó saliva antes de ponerse frente a la yegua quien, sintiéndose amenazada estuvo a punto de echar a correr. Pero los ojos del corcel no eran aquellos desquiciantes e ilegibles sentimientos. Sino de un auténtico dolor. Tan visible, tan perceptible que aquellos pensamientos se marcharon pronto.

\- Hace seis meses él falleció. Y ¿Sabes? Él se fue habiendo tenido una carrera de las más brillantes y memorables. Muchos de los que nos dedicamos a este oficio estuvimos presentes. Casi todos concordamos en que G-Lips no habría podido llegar a su nivel de éxito si no fuese por él… en cierta forma, concluimos que él había creado a G-Lips, una leyenda en la música de masas. Entonces pensé en ti.

\- ¿Por qué? – Mostrándose comprensiva, lo mejor que podía estando en su situación actual, Coloratura se mantuvo a raya, pero observándolo con una empatía en parte genuina, en parte porque no sabía qué más hacer.

\- Porque en mi vida esperé a una gran estrella, trabajé duro para poder encontrarla y llevarla hasta lo más alto de la fama. Tú fuiste el mayor logro de mi vida y mi fracaso más grande.

Los ojos del corcel se humedecieron al tiempo de quebrarse su voz hasta sumirlo en un silencio repentino.

La verdad suele dar una sensación liberadora a quien la dice. Ciertamente, es poco práctica y para nada aconsejable para quienes deseen la aceptación de los demás.

Inmerso dentro de un mundo ya quebrado, el corcel frustrado, de pronto sintió que sus cascos se aligeraban. Lo había dicho por fin. Ajeno a todo, el tiempo solo pasó. Indiferente ante sus emociones que trataban de sentir nuevamente. Recorriendo dentro de su mente un momento, un Qué hubiera pasado si, se incomunicó de una realidad que lo sometía a una agonía constante. Nada pudo doblegarlo, nada pudo quitarle la felicidad de esa ilusión. Por los días y las noches su atribulación taciturna incomprensible, desdeñable le laceró hasta el punto de dejarlo tirado en un cuarto obscuro donde debía caer, de forma intermitente, presa de aquellos falsos edulcorantes que rapiñaban su cuerpo, mas no aquella débil esperanza.

Al hallarse a sí mismo frente a la hembra que había causado la catástrofe, también se hallaba frente a la única poni que alguna vez deseó ver, hablar, con la única que se había abierto. No, no importaba el sufrimiento, eso no tenía ningún sentido, un mártir era un muñeco por el cual sentir compasión o inspiración. Sus anhelos más insondables fugaban en otras vías… sin quejas, sin honor, sin dignidad; temeroso, ansioso, ambicioso, anodino, así fue él en el pasado. Pero en ese instante fugaz podía finalmente levantar la vista.

Al verla a los ojos, podía ver también sus sentimientos, sus miedos, no solo los de ella, sino los suyos propios.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dices? – Volvió a Cuestionar la yegua que a esas alturas ya no era más que una monserga.

Pero no podía culparla por no comprenderle.

\- Que tú hubieras sido una leyenda, un ícono para toda Equestria y el mundo. Pero destruiste todo… absolutamente todo lo que había creado con tanto esfuerzo. No te importó en absoluto el trabajo que te tomó a ti y a mí. Te concentraste en una estupidez de mi parte… bastó que una yegua que nada entiende de estas cosas te dijera que algo estaba mal para que echaras todo por la borda. – Los ojos del corcel parecían a punto de salírsele de las órbitas, no gritaba, tampoco efectuaba movimientos violentos. Pero Coloratura podía advertir el cambio de actitud con completa claridad.

\- Tú fuiste el que me traicionó a mí… dejaste de representarme de forma honesta y sacaste todo el partido que pudiste del precio de mi contrato... te aprovechaste de mi nombre extorsionando a quien quisiera que yo cantara.

\- No ves el punto central… incluso hoy no eres capaz de verlo… - Con frustración, el corcel le dio la espalda a la yegua. Quien, irritada finalmente fue detrás de él para tomarlo por los hombros y sentarlo en el suelo.

Al diablo con toda consideración él la había secuestrado y después de ser considerada con él seguía insistiendo en un pasado… no… no solo eso, sino que también la culpaba por todo lo que había ocurrido. Era una yegua terrestre, podía dominarlo con fuerza fácilmente…

\- ¿Cuál es ese punto? – le cuestionó mientras lo tenía fuertemente sujetado para que no tratara de escapar y le diera la respuesta que más ansiaba.

\- ¡Que eras La Condesa Coloratura! ¡La más grande estrella de la música en las últimas generaciones! Eras más que una simplona yegua que alega tener una originalidad propia y no escribe absolutamente nada bueno… la misma que no ha hecho más que descender en el ranking, la que es menos escuchada y la que es superada por una ridícula cantante con un maldito moño en la cabeza… ¡un maldito moño en la cabeza!

El corcel, envalentonado por haberse desquitado por fin, por haber dado el salto que acabaría con todo, por alguna razón, dejó escapar una lágrima.

\- Te llevé hasta la cima y tú… lo destruiste todo por un error de mi parte que no tenía nada que ver con tu música. Eres…

\- Mi música es más que cantar cuando me pagan para hacerlo… soy la voz de quienes se sienten como yo. – Respondió la yegua elevando la voz levemente, continuando con sus cascos sobre el corcel. – Me traicionaste… eres un cínico y un malvado.

Fue en ese instante donde ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos pudo comprender. Los párpados de Coloratura, al cerrarse, expulsaron también dos lágrimas.

\- Me… me traicionaste ¿Sabes lo mucho que me dolió que me hayas hecho eso? Después de que confié en ti. Después de haber vivido tanto juntos… yo te quería… y tú nunca supiste corresponder ese cariño que te tenía. Siempre ignorabas cuando te decía algo lindo. Nunca me consolaste cuando rompí con otros ponis… nunca, absolutamente nunca me diste una muestra de afecto. Nada.

\- También te quise… - Él solo se centraba en las lágrimas de la yegua que bajaban lentamente por su rostro para caer hasta el suelo. – Te di mi tiempo, mi esfuerzo… te di todo lo que pude darte…

Sumergido dentro de un grito ahogado por una pena ajena, el corcel no pudo sino compartir un sufrimiento profundo por la yegua. La nostalgia no podía tener lugar… el pasado era una ilusión, un momento destinado a ser diluido en la memoria de todo el mundo, menos en la suya. Amar era imposible desde ese punto. Nada hay que no se pueda eliminar.

Justamente por ello, el dolor y la empatía dio paso a la ira por parte de la yegua, el miedo se marchó y finalmente optó por la vía más racional, se levantó; mirando al corcel mientras retrocedía lentamente, se aseguraba una distancia prudente para la huida.

\- Y después de hacerme todo esto… tienes el descaro de decir que me amas… tú no tienes corazón… nunca serás capaz de lograr que ningún poni en ese mundo te ame. – Sentenció la yegua. Con un leve sollozo al final.

\- Nunca he oído una voz más hermosa que la tuya; tampoco pude encontrar a una yegua más bella. Detrás del velo eras la única poni que importaba en este mundo. – Se limitó a responder Svengallop poco antes de incorporarse para tratar de acercarse a su interlocutora. Quien retrocedió por cada paso que dio.

\- Detente ahora mismo. – Ordenó la cantante poco antes de ladear su cuerpo para comenzar a galopar.

\- Lo que más me duele es que piensas que yo te voy a lastimar. Después de todo lo que pasamos y de todo lo que he dado por ti ¿Acaso crees que yo te haría daño?

\- Estás loco. De ti puedo esperarlo todo.

\- Pero todavía estás aquí, cerca de mí. – Expresó el corcel con un rostro serio. – Me temes. Pero no crees que vaya a hacerte daño… ¿Me equivoco?

El corcel parecía ensimismado, no lo mostraba pero se sentía aliviado mientras trataba de acortar la distancia entre él y el objeto de su amor.

\- Todo este tiempo no he sentido más que miedo… miedo de volver a verte. – Expresó mientras se acercaba más a la yegua, quien pronto comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida de la plantación.

\- No quiero volver a verte… te prometo no decirle a nadie de esto, ni enviarte ante la justicia. Pero nunca más te vuelvas a acercar a mí. – Condicionaba Coloratura mientras se preparaba para la carrera por su libertad.

\- Temía verte transformada en esto. – Expresó el de pelaje blanco. – Detrás del velo eras una yegua que podía ser la voz de todos los sentimientos, podías ser aclamada por todos y todas… no te faltaba absolutamente nada porque no solo hacías arte, sino que también eras una obra maestra de arte. Mi arte. – Alegó el corcel. Por supuesto, la yegua ignoró el momento en el cual la magia del corcel tomó un pedazo de una rama que servía para delimitar un sector de la plantación y que se cruzó entre sus dos pares de patas.

Cayendo duramente sobre la tierra, la de ojos celestes sintió como si su corazón estuviese a punto de explotar por el miedo. Trató de incorporarse inmediatamente. Pero a esas alturas, el corcel estaba cerca de ella, sosteniendo la rama en lo alto.

\- Eras… mi obra maestra. – Añadió finalmente el corcel elevando en alto la rama de peso considerable y de tamaño amenazante. – Y después… tuviste que cantar esa estúpida canción, trataste de cambiarme a mí… tus palabras, tus regalos, las fotos.

El casco del corcel se acercó a la mejilla de la yegua y esta simplemente se paralizó por el miedo. Sus ojos se fijaron en el casco del corcel mientras comenzaba a temblar, mientras sentía el frio del suelo… la rama en alto y ella presa simple. Moriría allí mismo presa de un enfermo de la mente. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida como para quedarse y no haber huido en la primera oportunidad que se le presentó?

\- No pude evitarlo… lo que sentí por ti fue inevitable… Condesa… lamento todo lo que te hice. Todo el tiempo deseo poder cambiar el pasado y que sigamos juntos. – Expresó el corcel dejando caer la rama y sentándose en la tierra.

La cantante, todavía paralizada por el miedo observó nuevamente los ojos del corcel. Estos, llenos de dolor, no dejaban de producir lágrimas que pronto cayeron.

\- Sé que te irás y no podré volver a verte, pero… al menos haz una última cosa, solo una… - con la voz quebrada, el de pelaje blanco trató de aclarar su garganta, pero no pudo hacer más que sentir como si se fuera a ahogar con su propia nostalgia. – Canta para mí.

La adrenalina llenó el cuerpo de la yegua en el corto periodo de tiempo que el corcel se distrajo en su petición; de pronto la yegua se sintió flotando en el aire, se levantó con una velocidad asombrosa y comenzó a galopar con una velocidad salvaje. El corcel apenas pudo dar cuenta de la distancia que le había ganado y para cuando sus cuatro patas se dispusieron a correr tras de ella, ya había salido de lo que quedaba de la plantación.

Esa vía llevaba a un bosque. Svengallop sintió un escalofrío que le caló hasta el alma.

\- Coloratura ¡No entres al bosque! – Vociferó con todas sus fuerzas al salir de la plantación y encontrar solo una que otra huella sobre un charco de fango. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Galopando desesperadamente en el interior del bosque, el de melena bermellón buscaba a la cantante.

Pese a que era de día, la cantidad de luz dentro de la tupida arboleda dejaba ingresar una cantidad bastante escasa, los árboles, que debían tener una antigüedad bastante alta, crujían con la fuerza del viento. Escuchaba, mientras galopaba con todas sus fuerzas, la voz de Svengallop llamándola.

\- ¡Coloratura! ¡Noo! – Un grito ahogado, casi líquido fue lo último que pudo escuchar…

Un susurro, un bisbiseo delimitaba el final de su miseria. El dolor creaba la catarsis de su sufrimiento, de su pena, de su dolor y de su miedo. Se enfrentaba a sus últimos momentos. Mientras los colmillos de los timberwolf ingresaban dentro de su carne, el aliento se marchaba en un hilillo de voz, trataba de decirle a Coloratura que saliera del bosque.

Sueños de felicidad florecieron durante su vida, ilusiones, eso era, creador de ilusiones. Retozando con añoranza, así fue el corto periodo de tiempo de su vida donde fue libre, donde pudo amar sin restricciones, sin temores.

El sonido de su propia voz agonizante produjo una sensación mayor que el dolor de los animales mágicos que le trataban como a una presa más. Además de oír el gruñido de los depredadores que se disputaban las mordidas, sumamente influenciados por su sangre, trataba de escuchar el crujir de la corteza vieja de los árboles, de ver los pocos haces de luz que ingresaban daban algo de calidez al escenario fatídico.

Sin penitencia ni abatimiento, con dolor pero sin más sufrimiento, con la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas también se libraba de unas cadenas que le condenaban en vida. La ilusión le fue negada, prohibida por la realidad. Exiliado de toda posibilidad de felicidad, tenía derecho a algo mejor que vivir una repetición constante y patética en el suelo de aquel cuarto maloliente donde se pudría junto a sus insignificancias.

Finalmente comenzó a delirar, el dolor se marchó, el único ojo que podía ver más allá de la tierra fría encontró, en un haz de luz, a la Condesa Coloratura, con el velo, con su ropa, la novia que nunca se casaría porque lo estaba con ella misma, la estrella que jamás pertenecería a ningún poni.

Era hermosa, única. Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Ella estaría allí para acompañarle durante sus últimos momentos de vida, con eso se daba por pagado. El impacto atroz de saberse moribundo no supuso mayores complicaciones, la tenía a ella frente a él.

En un estallido de las últimas nostalgias de su vil existencia, columbró un tiempo lozano, una infancia para nada agradable, un viaje junto a su maestro de oficio; el día que encontró a Coloratura y el proceso para crear a la Condesa… un recuerdo tierno.

Así el deleznable cuerpo de Svengallop permaneció arrimado por el recuerdo de un canto de la Condesa Coloratura, abatido. Algunos podrían llamarlo el justo castigo, otros podrían haberse compadecido de tan patética criatura, cuya mera existencia perturbaba la palabra amor. Con la sentencia final de la yegua, ni los animales quisieron darle una muerte antes de comenzar a degustar de su sangre.

Si el amor fuera una palabra, sería fácil entenderle. Si el amor fuera real, inútiles resultarían quienes se dedican a echarle tantas flores, cánticos y rememoraciones. Si amor fuese una sola existencia en el mundo, pobres de nosotros. Sea como fuere, el corcel, incluso en ese instante no dejó de amar.


	8. Epílogo A

Éste fanfic ha sido más que un reto. Debo admitir que me ha frustrado por más de un año y, aun así, no soy capaz de darle un final. Por lo cual, le daré los tres en los que he pensado durante todo éste tiempo.

* * *

Amar…

Tumulto en el oído, tumulto en el oído, pasos de cascos sobre el cemento. Paredes frías, insípido el aire como agobiante la calma.

Retozado del poni quedaban sus despojos.

Vivo ¿Vivo? ¿Qué era la vida para un desahuciado? ¿Qué quedaba cuando toda ilusión besaba el suelo, siendo el subterfugio de sus fragmentos un corazón agonizante? Realidad, inmunda señora de la muerte, de la desdicha, del sometimiento. Así, Mezquino el carácter del fuerte, masoquistas todos.

Intentos de movimientos cuando trataba de tragar lo que osaban servirle, dolores le causaban, pero no le hacían sufrir. Su cuerpo, desgajado violentamente ni retorcerse podía; mas su alma hace rato que ya había sido torturada. Una hoguera componían los rayos de luz que se filtraban por las cortinas.

¿Comer o no comer? Tonto cuerpo, que lo impulsaba a alcanzar una cucharada de una sopa, la cual, tan asquerosa era que no poseía sabor alguno. Tal vez era mejor así. Perdido en el tiempo, lejos del pasado, ausente del presente e ignorando el futuro, solo estaba, solo observaba lo que le rodeaba; sus ojos divisaban el gris paisaje. De vez en cuando alguna enfermera venía a ver como estaba el paciente. Como siempre, la muerte no llegaría.

Por qué tomar la sopa, por qué beber… por qué no saltar por la ventana o tomar sus vendajes, las puntadas y tanta hechura para perpetrarle la vida de una buena vez y acabar con todo por fin. ¿Por qué no subfugarse a través de la dulce, dulce ausencia permanente? Sus pupilas recorrieron toda la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella pasó una figura iluminada por la luz.

Allí yacía la razón.

Su rostro era el mismo, sin miedo, pero sin alegría. Pena… eso era lo que le mostraba. Pasando por la habitación, se sentó a su lado.

\- Dicen que te has vuelto a abrir las puntadas… - Le dijo con aquella hermosa voz.

No se atrevía a responder, avergonzado estaba. Frígida su respiración, prácticamente cortó el aire por la tensión. En medio del silencio, la voz de la yegua se alzó:

\- Solo una palabra, se hubiera llevado el dolor. Con el beso amargo de aquel licor, hubiera bastado mi amor.

El corcel cerró sus ojos para oír esa voz, nada importaba lo que cantaba, solo estar ahí, escuchar a la condesa Coloratura cantando. Sonrió débilmente; ya nada más importaba.


	9. Epílogo B

Ya por muerte, ya por vida, ya por tenerlo todo en frente y no poder ver nada, entre dichoso y desquiciado, recostado en un sillón rosado, en una habitación de paredes rojizas, que tiraban al café de la caoba, observaba el are invernal que, apabullante, era frenado por los muros transparentes de las ventanas, las bisagras rechinaban en su esfuerzo por mantenerlo fuera.

El fuego de la chimenea orquestaba una sinfonía sin mayor ritmo que el impuesto por la resistencia de la leña. Una alfombra de Crevillente debajo del sofá donde se acostaba, con su diseño peculiar era iluminada por la llama. La luz obtusa del invierno apenas iluminaba con un azul tenue el piso de madera.

Un extenso librero con cientos de tomos permanecía indemne ante lo ocurrido durante los últimas semanas y días. Un pegaso, sentado en un sillón frente al poni recostado, dejaba a un lado una fotografía.

\- ¿Le gustó mi cuento doctor? – Preguntó, rompiendo con el silencio. Recostado, el paciente de ojos tangelos y melena de un rojo tan pálido que se asemejaba bastante al rosa. Sus anteojos yacían sobre una mesa. Pasó de observar la ventana, para ver el techo que permanecía en un contraste bastante más oscuro con respecto a las paredes y el piso.

\- Bastante. – apoyando su espalda contra el sillón, para recostarse, el pegaso de melena platinada volvió a cruzar sus piernas. – ¿Cuál crees que sea la razón por la cual, en tu fantasía, eres un unicornio?

\- Mi abuelo era un unicornio. Le quise mucho más que a mi padre. No piense mal de mí, pero ni siquiera fui al funeral de mi padre y organicé el de mi abuelo.

El viejo pegaso continuaba realizando anotaciones en su cuaderno.

\- Entiendo. Continúa por favor.

\- Es que… no sé. No te diré que llegué a odiarle; pero él siempre anheló hacer de mí en una generación más de los Gallop… nuestra familia siempre se ha dedicado a la profesión marcial; desde la fundación de Equestria hasta donde tengo entendido. Pero yo no quería eso ¿Entiendes? Mi pasión no estaba en estar formando, marchando o combatiendo. Yo amaba el arte. Y él nunca lo entendió. – El casco de Svengallop se levantó para impactar contra el sofá.

\- Mmm… veo que tienes sentimientos encontrados.

\- No creas que lo odié. Pero yo no podía seguir mi sueño con mi padre presionándome para ser un Gallop. Por Celestia, yo no lo odié. – El corcel mordía fuertemente mientras mantenía la mirada en el techo. – No lo hice.

\- Si no quieres hablar al respecto, no lo hagas. Pero ¿También te criaste sin tu madre verdad?

\- Sí. Ella murió cuando era muy pequeño; apenas sí la recuerdo. Tenía una voz preciosa, lo único que tengo en mi memoria es cuando me cantó de pequeño, yo lloraba… no me preguntes por qué ya que no lo recuerdo. Solo escucho la voz más hermosa que jamás he oído.

\- Ya veo.

\- Ya sé lo que estás pensando… pero mi madre es completamente diferente a Coloratura.

\- En qué. – Cuestionó el doctor, quitándose sus lentes para limpiarlos.

\- En que jamás me hubiera hecho daño.

\- El amor de una madre es algo único. – Alegó el doctor. – Disculpa mi intromisión, por favor continúa.

\- No, dices algo que es cierto. Pero lo que yo digo es que… no soy un enfermo doctor. He leído unos cuantos libros suyos, y, yo le puedo asegurar que no buscó el amor de mi madre en otras yeguas.

\- Eres un paciente inteligente Svengallop. Mira lo fascinantes que somos, nuestra mente busca equilibrarse siempre. Por cada falta buscamos compensación; y por estar equilibrada puede mentirse a sí misma de muchas formas.

El paciente cerró los ojos antes de tragar saliva y suspirar profundamente.

\- Coloratura tenía una voz hermosa. – Se sinceró por fin, antes de volver a caer en el silencio. – No quiero hablar más, por favor… cambiemos de tema.

\- Desde luego que sí. Cómo te ha ido con las fotografías.

\- He reunido el valor para sacarme una foto solo. La he quemado porque no me ha gustado. – Mientras hablaba, Svengallop se frotaba la frente con el casco.

\- Por qué.

\- Me parezco a mi padre. – Expresó velozmente el poni de tierra.

\- Tal parece que volvemos al tópico más corriente.

\- Doctor, ¿Me he convertido en mi padre?

\- Más importante aún sería la pregunta ¿Qué es Coloratura para ti?

Svengallop se levantó abruptamente para ver la mesa.

\- Esa foto… de quién es.

\- Acércate a verla si quieres. – Expresó el pegaso, moviendo un casco para señalar una silla de madera próxima a la mesa.

Al verla, el paciente se la quedó viendo por bastante tiempo.

\- Ella es… Coloratura.

\- ¿Recuerdas qué pasó al final de tu historia?

\- Los Tomberwolf me asesinan.

\- Te dije anteriormente que la mente puede engañarse a sí misma para estar en equilibrio. – El pegaso extrajo un periódico, así como una fotografía.

En la fotografía, yacía el cuerpo de una yegua con los ojos cerrados, su pelaje aguamarina clara se teñía de un carmesí irregular; en segundos, sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba al tiempo que parecía estar atravesado violentamente. El casco que sostenía la foto comenzó a temblar y el sudor emergió de su frente.

"Cantante famosa muere en incidente en bosque" decía la nota periodística, que tenía como fotografía una imagen de la cantante Rara.

El corcel comenzaba a hiperventilarse… conforme continuaba con su lectura, sus ojos volvían para apreciar la foto nuevamente.

El gesto de dolor, la presencia del carmesí y su hermosa melena que, en varios rizos, se alternaba entre el índigo y el ópalo. Esa hermosa melena que alguna vez él se había atrevido a ocultar bajo una peluca. Svengallop cayó sobre sus cuartos traseros.

"El pasado viernes, los pobladores de las granjas próximas a Vanhoover, encontraron el cuerpo de la famosa cantante Rara, anteriormente conocida como Coloratura. Las autoridades, en una inspección minuciosa de las heridas, confirmaron que se trató del ataque de una manada de Timberwolves.

Así mismo, el hotel "Radiance" donde ella se hospedó, reportó su desaparición tres días después de que ella saliera por un paseo a las afueras de la ciudad. Se encontraba acompañada por un guía, quien también está desaparecido.

Sin presentar señales de ataques provinientes de armas o violencia física más allá de la aplicada por las mordidas y rasguños de los animales que rondan los bosques, se sospecha que la yegua, así como el guía, sobrepasaron los márgenes de seguridad.

El funeral se llevará de forma pública el día…"

No tuvo el valor de seguir leyendo, Svengallop se quedó petrificado, a veces se movía de lado a lado.

\- Usted llegó dos días después de leer esta nota en una revista. Se culpó a sí mismo de lo ocurrido.

\- No lo recuerdo…

\- Lo hará con el tiempo. Hoy hemos dado un gran avance. – Especificaba el pegaso de melena platinada y anteojos. – Si lo desea, puede retirarse a su dormitorio. Pues, creo que tiene mucho que asimilar.

\- ¿Puedo llevarme el periódico?

\- Por supuesto. ¿No quiere llevarse la foto también?

\- No.

\- Ya lo hará. – Sentenció el pegaso con una sonrisa.


	10. Epílogo C

Mientras convergen las horas, mientras el globo circunnavegaba en el vacío, todo parecía ser normal, mientras existiese la vida, la muerte sería siempre un fantasma. Pues escrito está con sangre que el dolor mortal no le importa a un mundo muerto y por la misma causa inmortal.

Y habrían sido tantos los dolores y tan insondables los pormenores, que a la luz de la luna los clamores se hicieron ruina, bajo la penumbra de sus alas extendidas el cielo se hizo tan puro que le cegó, bajo sus alas ya nada importó.

Lejos de este mundo muerto, él se había elevado sin tocar puerto. Un cuento maravilloso envuelto en una magia no resuelta. Una vuelta en cruel picada le envió hasta lo que con indiferencia llamamos realidad.

Y se atrevió a volar cual soñador, gestando en un embrión ímprobo un amor tan propio como ajeno. Bueno y malo se hicieron un cristal y su ceguera trazó en él su camino. Si no orgulloso de lo vivido sí alegoso por un ir calcino.

Así, se encuadraban palabras vacías en lápida marmolea.

"Amado poni y amigo entrañable"

Allí yacían oyentes una rosa, un clavel y una magnolia. Yacían ponis sobre la tierra que para separarles de los muertos valía. Historia, que se escapaba del cuerpo y se repartía entre llantos entre anécdotas y aquel que mentía, hacía de pulmones, voz y presencia de una vida que ya ni existía.

Su féretro bajaba para darle cobijo hasta ser comido por gusanos. Pétreo espectro corporal, esculpido por un aliento frío, congelado entre anhelos profanos. Y las lágrimas trataron de revivirle, una yegua blanca con velo negro irrisible, al menos así era hasta escuchar su motivo invisible: ese era el velo de la novia del repudiable.

Más joven, más hermosa, en sus ojos llorosos se escondía su ingenuidad. Plausibles sentimientos por un ser que detestaba la trivialidad y brindaba toda su vitalidad. Mismo ser que construía figuras para la frivolidad.

Coloratura sintió cómo todo parecía ser una caricatura. Los amigos de Svengallop acudían por montones componiendo su propia partitura, una donde el dolor común su nombre juraba guardar en una parte de la cultura.

Cantantes, músicos, escritores, teloneros, curiosos, celebridades, incluso una aprendiz. Todos veían allí a un ser amable, serio, pero de un aire como los dandis. Y en ese momento los pesares de Coloratura se hicieron indulgentes.

Svengallop no había vivido ni amado. Había vivido su amor. Solo entonces lo comprendió.

El color del funeral, iluminado por el sol y por hojas amarillentas de un árbol, pareció pintar una sonrisa en el difunto. Al farol de su consciencia cada día, cada año, cada mes fueron difuminados por cada minuto. Y se quedó esperando hasta que todos los allegados expresaran sus sentimientos profundos.

Hasta que la novia se quedó llorando con el maquillaje corrido y cantándole entre sollozos con voz exhausta. Coloratura se vio a sí misma en aquella novia, de no ser por los pormenores, de no ser por Svengallop, ella en su lugar se hubiera sentido fausta.

Y el cielo compasivo escuchó los deseos de Coloratura y dejó caer su propio llanto. La novia tuvo que dejar reposar en paz al muerto. Pero dudó y se empapó mientras aguardaba parada observando la lápida ya con espanto. Gritó a causa del abandono que sintió.

Pero, eventualmente, dejó al corcel, acompañada por varios buenos amigos artistas, que forzaban su escape.

En ese momento, dudó de su sensatez, en la soledad bañada por la lluvia que enjuagaba sus propias lágrimas, oyendo los relámpagos, se acercó hasta la lápida, pisando la tierra que resguardaba el féretro de Svengallop.

¿Amor? ¿Duda? ¿Venganza? Por alguna razón estaba allí… mientras su melena se pegaba a su rostro, cerró sus ojos y dejó que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla. "Descansa en paz" Dijo su voz, después de dejar caer un ramo de lavandas sobre la tumba.

* * *

Les agradezco a los pocos que todavía siguen este fic y especialmente a Vwallacebrother, quien me ha animado a terminar con este escrito que tenía olvidado en un rincón.


End file.
